I'll Wake Up Tomorrow
by pastheart
Summary: What Susan thought was going to be a romantic business trip with her boyfriend has turned into a nightmare. At first, Susan just thinks she is losing it when she sees dinosaurs that turn human. The humans say that she has been chosen, but Susan just wants
1. Got to get to the dock

A/N: I don't know it doesn't fit the category but I didn't know where else to put it. Not sure if I am going to continue you it either. Please review and let me know what you think.

Dear Diary,

Dinner didn't go as planned. What everyone else and I thought was going to be a proposal dinner was. It was just the wrong kind of proposal. That's right.There is still no ring on my finger to show for the two years that we've been dating.

Instead, David told me that he has to go to some island out in the middle of nowhere for two days. The proposal? He wants me to go with him. I should have said no. I could have said no. Would you like to know what his enticement was? His company is paying for everything. What girl could possibly not take up that offer? Notice the sarcasm in my question. Maybe we'll get some alone time for once.

Until next time,

Susan.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan's feet hit against the barely worn path. She had to make it to the dock before the boat left. David would have never have left her behind unless he thought her to be already on the boat.

Susan figured she was at the halfway point when she felt something coil around her and jerk her into the air. Before she had time to scream, she found herself being set down on a rock ledge.

She looked up to see a gigantic snake studying her. Susan slowly crawled backwards. "Please don't eat me. I doubt I taste good. In fact, I am probably nothing but fat and bones."

The snake wrapped its tail around Susan's feet and dragged her closer. Susan closed her eyes, prepared for life to end.

"Why would I eat you, Susan?" Susan opened her eyes to see a woman standing in the place of the snake. "Your name is Susan, is it not?"

"I have to get to the dock." Susan stood up, trying to not appear shaky. She had to get back to David. She had to go home with David. Maybe see a doctor. "I have to be there before the boat leaves."

"We'll take the stairs unless you care to go back the way we came." Susan shook her head before following the woman down a flight of stairs that led to a carport. Susan climbed into the jeep that the carport was apparently protecting. She hoped the woman could get her there in time. Susan didn't want to have to spend one more night on this creepy island.

A few minutes later Susan noticed that they weren't going anywhere near the dock. "Where are we going?"

"You've missed the fearie. We're going to need to get you settled in for the night."

"How can you know that? We didn't even go check." The woman stopped the car and reached for something by her foot. "What are you doing?" The next thing that Susan knew the world had gone black.


	2. Chosen

Susan awoke with a start. She found herself in the bedroom that she had shared with David while he was on the island with her. It was a minor setback. She must have fell and hit her head yesterday when she was running to the dock. That would accommodate for the weird dream. Someone must have found her and was nice enough to bring her back. She would simply find her way back to the dock today and sail back to the mainland.

She slid off of the bed and went to the closet. She changed her clothes and put her running shoes on. She wrote out a quick note and stuck it under the pillow, saying she would send for her clothes at a later time. She peeked out the door to discover it empty. Susan took the chance and began running.

She made it to the end of the hall and took a right. She ran past a few dinosaur skeltons and made it to the outside door. She hit it and continued on her quest.

She made it barely out of the door when two strong arms grabbed her from behind, lifting her off of the ground. Susan struggled to get out of the hold, but the fight was useless. She was going nowhere.

"Hey, beautiful. Where are you going in such a rush?" The man turned around and started to head back inside. "Stay awhile. Make yourself at home." The man chuckled in amusement. It had been a long time since they had gotten someone new on the island. Even longer since they had gotten one that had fight in them.

The door in front of them opened. It was the lady from Susan's strange dream. "Good morning, Susan. Morning, Jonathan."

"Morning, Ms. Natalie. Picked one with some fight, did ya? What do you want me to do with her?"

"Take her back to her room. I'll be along shortly." Natalie smiled at Susan. She was going to enjoy the new addition to the island. She was sure of it. Natalie was especially looking forward to teaching Susan who was master here. She followed behind Jonathan and continued to watch Susan struggle to be free.

Jonathan deposited the girl on the bed and left the room. He didn't stick around as Natalie locked the door to the room. He had other plans. Plans to get the girl for himself. What was it that she had been called again? Susan, was it?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
Susan laid on the bed, sprawled out. What had she done to get herself in this situation? Maybe it was David's fault. Was it possible that she was being held for ransom? These people had apparently picked the wrong girl. David might be climbing up the success ladder, but he was dirt poor. All of his money this far had been used to pay off the massive amount of student loans he had.

Susan's escape attempts weren't working out so well. The door was lock, and she had nothing to try to pick it with. The windows had been locked as well. She tried to break them, but the glass just vibrated as if it was laughing at her futile quest.

The lock clicked, and the door began to creak open. Susan sat up and moved back until she was resting against the headboard. A man, who looked to be about thirty, came through the door and pulled a chair in front of the bed. "Good afternoon, Susan. I hear you've had a rough start."

"No one will let me get down to the dock. I have a meeting tomorrow that I have to be at. Not to mention the fact that David is probably worried sick about me. Are you like them or are you going to help me get down to the dock?"

"Natalie says that you were running trying to get down to the dock yesterday. Is that where you were going today?"

"You're not going to help me, are you?"

"I don't think you understand the situation you find yourself in. You're special, Susan. You've been chosen."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? Chosen for what?"

"Susan, the inhabitants of this island are special, unique individuals. You saw Natalie in her other form. And she's not the only one. Not all of them change into giant snakes. There's a range of different things on the island. Every once in a ..."

"When can I go home? I have to go home sometime today."

"Susan, this home now. Anything that you will ever need or want shall be provided for you. All you have to do is ask. Would you like for me to finish?"

"Sure. Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do than listen to some methhead's delusional fantasy."

"I understand you're hurt and angry. You'll see things differently in time. As I was saying, every so often one of them will go to the mainland. When they see something they want, they simply tell us, and it is retrieved. It's very rare that they pick a human that they actually want to keep. Most humans are just something for when they get the urge to party. You should feel special. Before you, there had only been five chosen in the past fifty years."

"You just expect me to stay here. To give up everything that I have worked for. To give up those I love. You're insane. I am going home. You can't force me to stay."

"Susan, no one is asking you to give up your family. That choice is yours."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"As long as you behave and obey most of their rules, you have free communication with the outside world. You can even go home on the weekends to see your family. However, should you decide that you're going to make your stay on the island difficult, his majesty can have the government erase all evidence of your existence. Therefore, no more communication with anyone not on the island. I'll leave you to think about it, Susan." The man arose and walked over to the door before stopping to look at her once more. "Oh one more thing, Susan. For today, it would be best if you stayed in compound. Once you have given me you're decision, you can go anywhere on the island that isn't restricted."

Susan brought her knees up to her chest and cried. She was beginning to doubt everything that she had ever thought to be true. Had David ever really loved her? Or had he been in on the scheme? Was this even real or all part of a bad dream?


	3. Running Scared

Susan had decided to explore. It was mainly boredom that drove her to do so. However,

she figured the knowledge from the layout may come in handy if she ever needed to escape.

She soon found herself in the library. She looked around and saw the man from this morning. "Is there something I can help you with, Susan?"

"I have a few questions if you aren't busy."

"Please sit." He motioned towards a seat that was across from him. She walked over and sat down. "Have you decided to stay then?"

"I am not sure. It's not like I have much of a choice. I was wondering though if I could keep working."

"There's no reason for it. As I said this morning, everything will be provided for you. However, if it is truly what you want and his majesty has no problem with it, I see no problem with."

"You mentioned I could go home."

"On the weekends and most holidays. Maybe more. It will depend on their decisions."

"What if I decide that I no longer want to stay?"

"If they are bored with you, you will be allowed to go home with the condition that you never mention the island to anyone."

"What if they're not bored?"

"It would be best if you didn't change your mind."

"Why? What would happen?"

"If you're lucky, you'll be confined to your room until you agree to stay. Natalie will probably throw a fit if she finds out that you are trying to leave again."

"Since I am apparently not going anywhere, may I go for a run outside?"

"Of course. Just try to stay on the beaten path."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan's feet paced against the jungle once more. She figured a mile down to the dock and a mile back would be a good run. It was a good plan until she spotted a raptor.

Susan slowly started to back up until it was apparent that the animal had seen her as well. She turned around and ran as fast as she could back towards the compound. She would never make it. Deep down she knew this. There was no possible way.

Natalie watched as her favorite resident came running back the way she had come. Natalie saw why and frowned.

Susan felt herself lifted off of the ground as coils wrapped themselves around her. As she was set in the tree, she realized it was the snake again. Hopefully, the same snake from the day before. Susan looked down to see the raptor clawing at the tree.

When she looked up, Natalie was standing in the snake's place. "Susan, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I am fine." Susan watched as Natalie walked to the edge of the branch.

"Porter, you should be ashamed of yourself. I wonder what his majesty would say if he knew you were frightening young ladies off of the island."

The raptor changed into a young man, sticking his hands into his pockets. "I meant no harm. I am sorry miss if I scared you." Porter walked off under Natalie's scolding gaze. He didn't want to make her any more angry than he already had.

"Where were you on your way to, Susan?"

"Just down to the dock and back. Could we get back down on the ground please?"

"Do you not like my trees?" Natalie smiled mischievously at Susan.

Susan didn't like the way that Natalie was looking at her as if she was planning on something. Susan started to stand and looked for a good spot to start climbing down.

Natalie watched as the determined young woman climbed down a few branches. Her smile turned into a frown as she saw Susan's feet slip from the branch.

Susan braced herself to meet with the ground and had begun to pray when she felt her body jerk and stop. She opened her eyes to see herself a few feet off of the ground.

Natalie set Susan down on the ground and waited for her to turn around to face her. Some ground rules would have to be set. Susan could not be allowed to endanger her own safety.

Susan scrambled to sit up and turned to look back at the tree she had fallen out of. Natalie stood before her, reminding her of Echidna. Her upper body had maintained its human form while her lower half had expanded and was that of a snake.

Natalie slithered closer to Susan. "Don't you ever try that again. You could have gotten yourself killed. There is no excuse for ever trying something so stupid. Do you understand?"

Susan's only response was glaring at her. Why should she answer her? It was Natalie's fault that she had been in the tree in the first place.

Natalie's anger began to bubble up inside. How dare Susan ignore her after all she had done for her? After she had rescued her from the dull existence of being surrounded by incompetent humans. She lashed out and grabbed Susan's feet, dragging her closer. She let go and slapped the ground to make sure she had Susan's attention. "I asked you a question, and I expect you to answer."

"I'll just have to be sure to stay of trees then." Natalie smiled at Susan's attempt of sarcasm. She watched as Susan began running back towards the compound. Natalie decided to deal with her later. No reason to drag this out any longer today.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan snuck out of the compound. Susan had planned on staying. She thought that she could make it work. Eventually, they would get bored with her, and she would be able to go home to David.

However, after what had happened yesterday, there was no way she was staying. How could she stay somewhere that she could be eaten at any moment? No, she was going home, and that was that.

She had made it to a cliff and tried to estimate how far down it was. She didn't see any rocks, which was always a good sign. She took a few steps back and began running before jumping off of the cliff.

She hit the water and went under. The waves rolled over her, and she struggled to break the surface. She finally managed it, taking a deep breath of air.

Susan began swimming. She hadn't even swam a mile when she felt something wrap around her leg. She tried to kick it off, but it began pulling her down with it. She kept kicking at it and struggling to be free of it.

The thing continued to pull her until it reached a cavern and surfaced. When it finally let go of her, Susan looked around. By the time she turned back to look at the creature, there was a man standing on the shore, reaching for her hand. She took it and walked until she was out of the water.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. Where are we?"

"Welcome to my humble home."

"How do I get above ground?"

"Right now, the only way up is how we came."

"You were the thing that pulled me down." Susan accused.

"Guilty as charged. I do apologize. I hadn't heard of anyone new being on the island. I thought I was pulling down someone who would transform on me. What were you doing in the water so early this morning?"

"I was going for a swim."

"A mile out from shore?"

"You're point? I like to swim. I almost won state two years in a row when I was in high school."

A crackling noise was heard in the room, followed by a voice._ "Where in the hell is Susan?"_

"_Did you ask Natalie?"_

"_Natalie hasn't seen her since yesterday."_

"So you were going for a swim? By chance, you weren't swimming back to the mainland for you?" He stared at Susan for a moment and waited for her reply. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

He walked over to the radio on the wall and picked up the microphone. "She's with me."

"_Who is this? Identify yourself."_

"Squid. I found her swimming back to the island's shore."

"_When are you going to bring her back?"_

"In time for bed." He clicked the radio off without waiting for a reply. "So what's so bad about the island that you were determined to get to the mainland?"

"Nothing. Who says I was swimming to the mainland?"

"Now, Susan, was it? I think I deserve some sort of explanation since I just covered for you. If Natalie is the reason you're here, you're rather fortunate that I covered. So, what's reason?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry, I haven't update in so long. Life has been crazy. My computer malfunctioned. Not to mention finals.


	4. It's my fault

Dear Diary,

Apparently, I am stuck on this island. I went for a swim today and was pulled under. I found out that Mr. Barnett knows several secrets about the island that he doesn't feel inclined to shared with me. Some of the inhabitants of the island transform into ancient creatures including those that swim live in the water.

A creature of some sort was what pulled me under today. Its human form is named Andrew. He acted as if though he hadn't heard of me. I am not sure if this is a good thing or not.

Natalie is upset with me. She thinks that Andrew was lying over the radio. She believes have no desire to stay here. Honestly, who would?

I am going to find a way to go home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan sat on her bed reading a book. All of her escape plans had proved futile. Yesterday's attempt was the closest that she had gotten, and even that attempt had gone poorly.

She could hear someone knocking but had no desire to answer the door. Maybe whoever it was would just go away. Far, far away.

Instead, the door slowly creaked open, and a new face peeked its head in. When it was obvious Susan wasn't going to acknowledge her, the girl walked over and stood next to the bed. She placed her hand onto nearest post at the foot of the bed. "I hope you don't mind me baraging in, but everyone else is gone. Mr. Barnett said that you had stayed for the weekend instead of going home."

"Like I had much choice."

"May I sit down?"

"Are you going to turn into something and eat me?"

"I can't do anything like that. We could go get something to eat instead."

Susan looked up from her book and stared at the girl for a few minutes. Her stomach was starting to rumble, and she hadn't seen anyone else all day. The breakfast trays that were normally brought to her hadn't come that morning. "I haven't eaten yet."

"The cafeteria is still open." She watched as Susan placed the book on the nightstand and stood up. They left the room and headed down a cooridor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan took a bite of her food and studied the girl across from her. She didn't look to be much older. Maybe she would be a worthy ally. Susan wouldn't know unless she attempted to get along. "I've never eaten in here before."

"Usually, everyone has their meals brought to them in their rooms, but on the weekends, most of the workers go home. Since hardly anyone is left here, they make them come to the cafeteria for their meals. Why didn't you go home?"

"Natalie says that I need more time."

"I am sorry."

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault that Natalie is being mean."

"No, but it's partly my fault that you are here."

"What do you mean?"

"I was being stubborn and had decided not to come back. When I didn't show up, Natalie came after me. Natalie saw you in the park. That's when she started following you. I am sorry."

"Oh. It's okay. It's not like you were the one that encouraged her. So why didn't you go home?"

"I can't anywhere off of the island without an escort until I am told otherwise."

"Is it because you didn't come back?"

"Yeah. They don't really care who you date on the island, but they expect us to follow their rules, especially Natalie. Natalie's got a thing for you. I would mind if I were you."

"I just want to go home."

"What did you do before you came?"

"I worked in a department store."

"Good afternoon,ladies."Johnathan set his tray down next to Susan's.

"Afternoon, Johnathan." The girl looked down at her tray and began pushing the food around on her tray. Susan went to stand up but felt his hand pushing holding her arm.

"Don't go, Susan. Stay and eat lunch with us."

"I have things to do."

"So I guess I couldn't interest you in going to the mainland."

"You would take us?"

"Why wouldn't I, Emily? Granted that Susan stays around and finishes lunch with us." He smiled as he saw victory when Susan sat back down and started eating again. "What have the two of you been talking about?"

"Susan was telling me about how she's liking it here."

"Is that right? I heard Natalie's pretty upset and has confined Susan to the compound after hearing she was with Andrew. How is the Squid doing? I am surprised you met him. He rarely comes to the surface."

"Natalie misunderstood what happened. And Andrew pulled me under while I was swimming. Then when I came back Natalie threw a fit."

"Natalie's a lot smarter than you're giving her credit for, Susan. She knows when people are lying. If she says you weren't going for a simple swim, then you weren't."

"I am not as hungry as I thought I was." Susan picked up her tray and went to put it away. She headed back to her room.

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

"_Susan, it's absolutely wonderful. I can't wait to see more of it."_

"_So you like it then?" Susan shifted the phone from one ear to another as she tried to drain the spaghetti out into the strainer. _

"_I love it. When do I get the next chapter?"_

"_Hopefully, tomorrow. I don't think I am going to get a chance tonight."_

"_Why what's going on? By the way, how is David doing?"_

"_He's doing good. He's coming over tonight for dinner. He's pitching a promotion at work." _

"_Have you talked to him about you going public?"_

"_If David knew that I was writing, he would try to get me to quit the department store."_

"_I've been trying to get you to quit for months."_

"_I like working at the department store though." The doorbell started to ring. "Hey, let me call you later. David's here."_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: So what do you think? Please review. Hope everyone had a Merry Christine and a Happy New Year.


	5. May I go?

It had been nearly a week since Susan had seen Emily. Susan refused to come out of her room. She came out only once a day and that was to take a run. She would immediately return to her room and shower. All of her meals and everything else that she needed was brought to the room for her.

Emily had not come by to visit her again. She took this as a sign that Jonathan hadn't taken Emily to the mainland. She figured that Emily had blamed her for it. Susan figured

herself lucky as she had also not seen Jonathan since then either.

She put all these thoughts behind her as she finished lacing up her shoes. She stood up

and took off running. She found herself down at the docks in no time and turned to go back to the compound.

Susan spotted something huge. She wasn't sure what it was. She didn't want to know. She simply wanted to get back to the safety of the compound.

She looked back over her shoulder to see if she could still see whatever it was. She should have kept looking forward. She suddenly ran into something solid. She would have fallen backwards if two arms hadn't shot out and caught her.

"What's the hurry?"

Susan looked at the person holding her as she straightened herself back up. "I thought I saw something."

"Come on. I want to show you something." Andrew tugged at her arm.

"I don't think so. I've got things that I have to do." Susan attempted to pull her arm free.

"It won't take long. I promise." He watched Susan roll her eyes at him. "Please."

"Fine. Lead the way." Susan followed behind him.

They hadn't gone far when Andrew stopped and bent down. He pulled back a few branches to show a hatch. He opened it and lead her down into a stairwell.

"Alright, Andrew. I've seen." Susan tried to back her way up. She didn't want to go anywhere in the dark with him. Maybe Natalie was waiting at the end to eat her. Come to think of it she hadn't seen her for a while either.

"Susan, please. I promise it's perfectly safe. Nothing is waiting in the dark to eat you if that's what you're thinking." He kept pulling. Susan reluctantly followed behind him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

They reached the end of the stairs. Susan couldn't see a thing, but apparently Andrew knew where he was going as he opened a door. Suddenly, there was light.

Susan blinked for a moment before she realized where she was. She turned to look at the wall behind her. "We're back in your place. There wasn't a door there last week."

"No. I put the staircase in this week. I thought it would be more helpful to you for when you want to come down."

"You put it in for me?"

"Of course. I figured even if you didn't want to see me, it would give you somewhere to go to get away from Natalie."

"Thanks. I guess."

"No problem." He walked towards the kitchen. He hadn't gotten the reaction that he was expecting. He had hoped she would be excited. "You want something to eat."

"I suppose. Do you know how long I have to be here before I can go home?"

"Did you talk to Natalie? She is the one who gets to decide all of the travel arrangements for everyone."

"Thanks, Andrew. I'll see you later." Susan ran up the stairs and back through the forest. She was almost to the spot where she thought Natalie liked to slither around when she stopped.

"Natalie. Natalie, where are you?" Susan shouted. "Natalie."

"What is it that you need, Susan?"

Susan looked up to see Natalie spread across a tree branch. Natalie laid on it as if though it was a couch and she had not a care in the world. "I want to go home. Please."

"For what? Jonathan told me Emily said you were liking it here. Emily wouldn't lie, now would she?"

"I just want to go visit. I'll come back."

"I am not going to have chase after you?"

"No."

"Alright, you may go on the morning ferry."

"Thank you. What about Emily?"

"Emily, has a habit of running off."

"What if I promise she'll come back?"

"And what guarantee would I get that I won't have to go after her?"

"I don't know. What would you like?"

"Hmm. Anything I want."

"I didn't say..."

"I know what. If I have to go after her, you spend a month living in the tree with me."

"That's not fair."

Natalie sat up. Her eyes starting to glare. "Who said anything about being fair? I am willing to be nice and let her go because it's what you want. However, I will not hunt her down for nothing. Is she going or not?

"Alright, but you're not going to have to go chasing after her." She started to walk off. She would tell Emily when she got back to the compound.

"Susan." Natalie watched Susan turn around to look back. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Thank you, Natalie."

"That's better. I'll see you, Sunday."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan knocked on Emily's door. It took a moment before anyone answered. Emily slowly pulled open the door. "Oh, it's only you."

Emily walked back towards her bed. Susan followed after her. "So you are mad at me?"

"Considering the fact that Jonathan wouldn't take me to the mainland since you left, I would say so."

"I am sorry. Natalie said you go home for the weekend though."

"Natalie as in slithering around in the trees, bossing everyone around Natalie."

"Yeah, that Natalie."

"What's the catch?"

"I had to promise Natalie wouldn't have to come chasing after you."

"And she just took you at your word?"

"I had to give her something in exchange if you didn't come back."

"And you did that for me?"

"I thought maybe we could be friends."

"Alright, when do we leave?"

"Morning ferry."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan ran once more through the jungle. Her feet running on a steady beat. The sun was just starting to rise. Her bag was already packed and was sitting on the edge of the bed. Mr. Barnett said that he would send someone by to take it to the ferry for her.

The ground started to shake underneath her feet. She tried to continue running but the shaking finally knocked her down. She was attempting to stand back up when something grabbed the back of her shirt, lifting her into the air.

It lifted her several stories off of the ground and carried her in a direction that wouldn't take her to the dock or the compound. She wriggled for a few minutes until she caught a glimpse of what had picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN. RIGHT NOW." Susan shouted, hoping the thing would understand her. Natalie understood her when she was that awful snake thing.

The T-Rex carried her through the jungle. When it heard her yelling at him, he decided to put her down to study her for a moment. He lowered her to the ground and let go.

Susan realizing it was no longer holding onto her took off running. She didn't get very far before it picked her back up and continued on its path.

"PUT ME DOWN." Susan kept screaming over and over again.

The T-Rex entered a cave and set her down. Susan began wiping away that the tears that covered her face. She waited for it to turn its back on her so that she could run back off.

However, the T-Rex slowly walked back to where they had come through before using his teeth to shut two gates, blocking the cave's entrance. He then transformed and quickly locked the gate. He walked back over to her and took her chin his hand.

"Now, Susan, there was no need for tears."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/N:Please review.


	6. Getting to know me

A/N:Part of the last chapter was cut off and has been added on to it. If you are feeling confused when you start reading this chapter, go back to the previous one and read the ending.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Why did you bring me here?" Susan choked out.

"I thought we would spend sometime together."

"I have to catch the ferry. Natalie said that I go home."

"So I heard. I thought you would rather spend that time with me since you left during our last meal together."

"Please, Jonathan, I have to finish getting ready to go."

"I think a weekend together would be nice, especially if I kept you long enough to make you late for check in."

"Please. There's things I have got to go get from my apartment. I've a meeting that I have to go to." She watched him walk towards the darkness of the cave.

"Of no importance. I can replace any of those things for you."

"I am not staying here willing. Do you know how awful I can be when I don't get something I want?"

"You'll learn to behave." He continued walking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan looked at the lock and bars before deciding to try to squeeze through. It took her a minute, but she managed to get halfway through the bars before he returned.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He grabbed hold of her waist and dragged her back through the bars before shoving her to the ground. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You will learn how to behave."

"I just want to go home." She yelled this at him. If she didn't hurry, she wasn't going to be able to catch the ferry.

She was reward with a slap across the face. She held her hand up to rub her cheek. "Don't ever yell at me again. Otherwise, your punishment will be a lot worse."

He bent down and took her chin into her hand. He moved her head to force her cheek to face him. He studied it for a moment before kissing it. "There it's not so bad. Now you know to behave. You're not in charge anymore, Susan."

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Natalie." Natalie looked up to a see Andrew standing in doorway of her office. She put her pen down.

"What can I do for you, Andrew?"

"Do you know where Susan is? She dropped her bracelet the other day at my place. I thought I would return it to her."

"She left this morning. She'll be back Sunday night."

"No, she didn't. I checked with the captain this morning and this afternoon. She never showed up."

"Andrew, I promise I will have her here first thing Monday morning for your viewing pleasure." She watched Andrew scowl and then turn on his heel to leave her. She waited a few minutes before picking up the phone and making a few phone calls.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan raced through the jungle, attempting to dodge tree branches and jump over fallen logs. Night had fallen, and she was scared. Various sounds could be heard from all around. None of them were anything that she wanted to meet up with.

She needed to get back to the compound. The compound signified safety. There she could hide in her room and lock her door. Here there was nothing to stop something from getting to her.

She stopped and tried to catch her ragged breath. Her heart was beating, expanding. She felt at any moment it would just rip out of her chest. She heard something move in the night, and she bolted.

Jonathan's arms wrapped around her as she jumped into his arms. He picked her up and began the walk back to the cave. He almost dropped her as she kicked and screamed for him to let her go.

He hadn't walked very far when his knee was sore from Susan's repeated kicking. He let her go and watch her take a step back before attempting to run again. He let out a hardy laugh.

Susan shook with fear when she heard him laugh. It had sounded diabolic, but she kept running.

He slowly allowed his other side to take over. When the transformation was complete, he let out a roar and then went after his prey.

Susan heard the roar and continued on. The ground started to shake underneath her feet. She decided to hide. Yes, hiding would be her best bet. Maybe he would just pass her by.

She could hear him approaching. The whole jungle floor shook with his movements. When he came close to the hollowed tree that she was hiding in, she had to suppress a sob that racked her whole body.

He looked around the area. Nothing was moving. He could hear the sounds off in the distance of others, but he didn't see hear. Then he heard it. It was small and slight, but enough that it had caught his attention. It was coming from the trees.

He began to nudge each tree with his nose. He went to nudge another tree when he heard the gasp. He knew he had found her. He went back to the previous tree. When it was obvious she was not going to come out any time soon, he began running his head into the tree.

He saw her feet emerge from the back of the tree. He waited until she was standing before he came around and picked her up by her shirt. He picked up the pace and began his retreat home.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

When he set her back down on the floor of the cave, he transformed back. Tears were streaming down her face. He bent down and attempted to wipe them away.

She scooted back. "Don't. Don't touch me."

He ignored her and reached for her feet. He managed to catch one of them in her retreat.

She struggled to get lose of him while he took her shoes. He stood once he had both of them in hand.

"Now, we won't have any more troubles tonight, will we?"

Susan looked down at the ground while shaking her head. He bent down once more to take her chin. He made her look up at him. He gave her a kiss and smiled at her. "Go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning."

Susan watched him walk off before she managed to stand up and head to the only bed in the room. She had no idea where he was going. Nor did she want to know. She just wished that he would have left her shoes for her.


	7. I need clean clothes

Susan pulled the covers off of her. She was still not accustomed to the unusual heat that threatened to suffocate her. She climbed out of the bed and decided to go in search of her shoes.

She still had a stubborn streak in her and wished to return back to the compound if she could not go home.

If she ran without getting her shoes first, the jungle floor would cut her feet up. There was also the possibility that Jonathan would catch her again. She took a deep breath before heading in the same direction that Jonathan had headed the night before.

Before too long, she found herself engulfed by the darkness. The breathing of something large was getting louder. Susan kept her hand along the cave wall to keep from getting lost.

She tripped over something. When she reached down and felt forward, she realized it was her shoes. She sat down and hurried to put them on. She had no desire to run into Jonathan this morning, and she didn't want to know what was making such sounds in the cave.

She stood back up and felt for the cave wall. Her hand reached forward and touched nothing but air. She reached once more and got the same result. She began to slowly walk back the way she came. At least, she hoped it was the way she came.

She ran into something solid. She reached her hands forward to feel what it was. Her wrists were caught. She gasped..

"Morning, beautiful." He smiled before reaching down and capturing her lips with his own.

Susan struggled against him, trying to slip out of his grasp. He refused to release her wrists, but he gave no fight when she took back her lips. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like it back here in the dark." Susan weakly replied. She didn't want to come straight out and admit she was upset about her attempt to run again slipping out of her grasps or the fact that she needed mouthwash and to brush her teeth now that he had violated her mouth.

"Of course." Jonathan let out a small laugh before leading her back to the front of his home, where the room was naturally lit. He watched as she went to sit on the bed and curl her legs up underneath her chin. "You must be hungry. I will fix you something. I see you have found your shoes. Do I need to take them back or are you going to behave?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could go to the compound and get me a few changes of clothes. These stink from me running yesterday, and I could really use a shower."

"There is a shower here. As for your clothes, I can fetch you what you need."

"I'd rather go get them myself. Please."

"After that stunt you pulled last night, I don't think so."

"I'll come right back."

"No."

"It's not like you couldn't go with me. Please."

"After breakfast, we'll go."

"Thank you."


	8. Natalie: My devil and my saviour

Natalie came around the edge of the vine covered rocks. She could smell Susan. Susan came into view when she reached the mouth of thecave. "I see you have found yourself a new houseguest, Jonathan."

Jonathan quickly covered the distance between himself and Susan, wrapping his arms around her. "What do you want, Natalie?"

"I promised Susan she could go home for weekend, but she seems to have missed the boat. I thought maybe you knew something about it. Apparently you do."

"She isn't anywhere that she doesn't want to be."

"Is this true, Susan?" Natalie tilted her head to look at Susan. Susan stood there, shaking in Jonathan's grip. On the one hand, she was afraid that if she said no Jonathan would crush her to death. On the other hand, she was terribly afraid of what Natalie would do to her if she lied.

Thankfully, the sound of a phone ringing saved her from having to answer. Susan watched in amazement as Natalie answered thecellphone that been hidden in her boots. If Natalie was getting cell phone service out her,then surely Susan could get in contact with David and have him send her a rescue boat. She could go home.Natalie answered the phone and headed away from the cave.

Susan was straining to hear what was being said.It would bemore helpful if she couldget closer, but Jonathan refused to let her go. She wasn't able to make out anything that was being said. She didn't struggle against Jonathan anymore. For every time that she had tried, he had only tightened his grip around her.

Natalie returned a few minutes later. A triumphant smile was across her face. "He wants to see you in his chambers right now."

"Fine. I'll be back, Susan." He bent closer to her ear before whispering. "Don't make me have to come after you again."

"He wants her to come as well." Natalie folded her arms across her chest while tapping her phone against her arm.

"Natalie, be reasonable. It is long way for Susan to have to walk." "Susan can ride in the jeep with me, but he wants her to come as well. You don't want to make him mad, do you?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan was laying on her bed, reading a magazine that Emily had given her. Well, at least trying to read. The drive back from the cave had been silent. When they had gotten back to the compound, Natalie had orderedher to go get showered and dressed.

There had been no need for Natalie's harsh attitude towards her. Susan had simply kept her mouth shut, nodding at the order. She saw no need to upset Natalie further, especially considering the fact that it sounded like she was going to be punished for Jonathan's actions.

Who was he anyhow? Natalie had never mentioned a name, but Jonathan knew exactly who she was talking about. If Jonathan was sofrightened of upsetting this person, did she really want to know them?

She didn't have much longer to ponder the issue as Natalie came in. Natalie sat down on the bed and started stroking Susan's hair. Susan fought the urge to shove her hand off of her. It was the simple fear of punishment for something she had no control over that kept her from doing so.

"I am sorry you didn't get to go home, Susan." Natalie said softly. She was upset with Jonathan for what he had done to Susan. However, she was glad to be able to spend some time alone with Susan. Without Susan fighting her or someone interrupting.

Susan didn't say anything, hoping that she would go away. That she would just leave her in peace.

"Why so quiet? Ignoring me is a very rude thing to do, Susan." Natalie wrapped her hand in Susan's hair, giving it a slight tug, enough that Susan tilted back to relieve the pain that it was causing. Her hand went back, trying to get Natalie to let go. Natalie easily caught it and brought it back down to the bed.

"Am I in trouble?" Susan whispered. Natalie released her hair, smiling that the punishment had gotten the desired result. Susan attempt to sit up, but Natalie pushed her back down with one hand.

"Everyone is very pleased with you, Susan. Although, I wish you would try to like it here better."

"So what does all of this mean?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Sorry, it has taken me so long to update. My computer is down, and I am having to use the school's computers.


	9. Chapter 9

"It means we wait for Emily." Natalie ran her fingers through Susan's hair.

Susan reached up to get Natalie to leave her alone. "Stop it."

Natalie grabbed her wrist and twist it behind Susan's back. It didn't hurt, but it was held tightly enough that Susan couldn't reach up to try to stop her again. Susan didn't like the position that she was currently in and tried to roll over.

Instead of Natalie releasing her grip and allowing Susan to do so, she twisted Susan's arm and pressed down enough that it sent a bolt of pain through Susan's arm. Susan let out a small whimper and laid still. Natalie smiled before letting Susan's arm fall back down to the bed.

Susan brought it up to meet the other one, crossing them in front of her to provide a pillow for her head. She buried her head into her arms and silently cried. Natalie stroked her hair and rubbed small circles into her back.

"Susan, please don't cry. You'll learn in time what is expected of you."

"Please let me go. Just let me go."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. His majesty, not to mention others, has already fallen for you. You just need to make an effort to like it here."

Susan somehow managed to slip out from underneath Natalie's hold and went into the bathroom. The moment she slammed the door Natalie jumped and went to fetch her pet. Before she reached the door, she heard the lock click. She knocked once. "Susan, please come out."

"Go away."

"I asked nicely." Natalie was slightly annoyed by Susan's behavior.

"I don't care. Leave me alone." Susan yelled through the door.

Natalie sent her fist crashing on the door. Susan jumped slightly. "I have things to do. I will be back at six to collect you. I want you showered and dressed by the time I get back."

Susan breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, Natalie was leaving her alone. She could hear Natalie moving around in the bedroom. Then, she heard the bedroom door open. "Don't think I am letting you off with this behavior. You're not to leave the compound for the next week. I'll see you soon, my dear."

Susan pushed herself off of the bathroom floor. She unlocked the door and found a dress, heels, and hose waiting for her on the bed. Natalie had another thing coming if she thought she could dictate what Susan was going to wear.

Susan was going to tell her that too. She picked up the dress and headed for the door. She gripped the door handle, twisted and pulled, but the door refused to open. She pulled again, and still it refused to budge.

Fine, if that was the way that Natalie wanted to play, Susan would just wear something completely different from what Natalie had picked out. Susan went to the wardrobe to find it locked as well.

She flung the dress back on the bed and headed back into the bathroom. No reason for her to upset Natalie even further. Maybe if she played nice, Natalie would still let her go home to visit.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Natalie unlocked Susan's door. When she walked in, she could hear the shower still running. She saw that Susan had apparently come out at some point in time to find the outfit that was now crumpled on the bed.

Natalie took a seat and waited for her to finish. She didn't have to wait long before Susan came out, wearing nothing but a towel. Natalie smiled when Susan looked up to see her sitting there

Susan looked over to the clock that was sitting on her nightstand. It was only five-thirty. She still had another thirty minutes to get ready. "What do you want, Natalie?"

"I thought I would see how you were coming. I see that you have found your clothes for the evening."

"I am not wearing those. You're not going to tell me what to wear."

"You don't have to wear what I picked out. I am sure that no one will mind you wearing just a towel to dinner."

"You can't be serious." Susan couldn't keep the quiver out of her voice.

"I will come back to help you with your hair and make-up." Natalie slowly rose off of the bed and went out the door, locking it behind her. She half wished that Susan would choose to not wear the dress.

Susan quickly dressed, afraid that Natalie would come back at any moment. She picked up the shoes and looked at them with disgust. There was no way that she was wearing them. They would cause her to break her neck before she took two steps.

She went into the bathroom and hid them under the sink before grabbing a brush to start on the mess that was her hair. She heard the lock click and the door open. She chose not to turn around, not to acknowledge Natalie.

"Good girl." Natalie came up behind Susan and grabbed the brush and as it stroked down. Susan didn't let go as easily as Natalie would have liked. Natalie had to squeeze Susan's hand down into the brush before she would let go.

Susan released the hairbrush, refusing to cry out in pain. However, when Natalie took the brush, Susan rubbed the pain out of her hand. _'Play nice, Susan. Remember home.' Susan thought to herself._

"You look very pretty this evening, Susan. I have a present for you." Natalie continued to run the brush through Susan's hair, trying to gauge her reaction. "I am only going to give it to you though if you promise to behave yourself this evening."

"What is it?" Susan was curious.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes."

Natalie stopped brushing long enough to hand Susan a package that was wrapped. Susan took it and un-wrapped it. Her jewelry box from home.

"I know you miss home. Maybe next weekend I will take you back myself." Natalie quickly put up Susan's hair and frowned that Susan had had her make-up complete before Natalie had the chance to do it herself. She noticed that Susan's feet were only covered by stockings. "Where are your shoes?"

"In closet."

"The ones I left out for you. Where are they?" Natalie was slightly agitated. "Get them. Now."

"No. I am not wearing them." Susan stayed out of Natalie's way as she rummaged through the room, trying to find them. Finally, she found them hidden underneath the sink. She walked back into the room and shoved them into Susan's arms.

"Put them on. Now." The look Natalie gave Susan told her that it was not the time to argue. Natalie was going to get her way tonight, one way or another. She sat down and put them, waiting for Natalie to tell her what to do next.


	10. Chapter 10

Susan paced the library, reading the titles. She had no interest in reading right now. Natalie had been called away during dinner. Susan excused herself soon afterwards. She had gone back to her room, only to find the door locked. She didn't know where Natalie had gone and who else would have a key.

She was running her fingertips over the spins when she heard a stack of books crash behind her. She turned around to see a young man picking the books up. She went over and knelt down to help him.

"Thank you. I can't believe how clumsy I am this evening." He smiled and looked up. Susan recognized the blue eyes that had been watching her during dinner.

"You're welcome." Susan stood up and brushed her hands against her dress.

He stood up as well, leaving the pile of books forgotten on the floor. "I don't think that we have been properly introduced. I am Mark."

He held out his hand. Susan took it, shaking briefly before letting go. "Susan."

"Well, Susan, it has been a pleasure meeting you. If there is anything that I can do for you,please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you. I better be going." She walked away, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She made it to the door before she stopped, remembering why she had come to the library in the first place. She turned back around to face him. "Actually, I could use one small favor."

"Ask away."

"By any chance you wouldn't happen to have a key to my door, would you? Natalie locked before we came down to dinner."

He walked to the door and opened. He took a few steps out of the library before turning around to look at her. "Are you coming or not?"

Susan nodded her head and followed after him. The trip back to her room was silent. He stopped at the door and waited for her to catch up with him. He watched her as she kept her eyes on the ground, lost in thought.

He took his finger and placed it under her chin, tilting her head back to look at him. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Probably nothing." She watched as he stuck the key in the door and turned it.

"I will send for you, then." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips before she had a chance to step back. Susan didn't say anything, choosing instead to go into her room and shut the door.

She washed the make-up off of her face and crawled into bed. The drawers were still locked, forcing her to sleep in her dress.


	11. Chapter 11

Natalie went in search of her pet. It was late. She shouldn't have left her alone for so long, especially with her room locked. She must surely be tired by now. Her patience started to wear thin when she couldn't find Susan. There were only so many places that she could be hiding.

Natalie finally decided to go lay out night clothes for Susan before she went to the security room. The monitors would be able to tell her a lot sooner where Susan was than this useless hunt.

Natalie reached her hand out to the knob and brought her keys forth when she discovered that it was already unlocked. She opened the door and walked in. She could hear light breathing. She turned to discover that Susan was fast asleep already.

Natalie turned and locked the door behind her before crawling up into the bed. She set her keys on the nightstand and wrapped her arms around Susan.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan awoke in the midst of the pitch black room. It was still night, but something felt wrong. She sat up to look at the alarm clock. Well, attempt to that is. The arms that held her kept her laying and tightened their hold when she tried to free herself. She looked over her shoulder to discover Natalie sleeping.

Oh, no. There was no way that she was allowing this to happen. She had been a good little girl and followed their stupid rules and had done as she was told, but she would not put up with sleeping in the same bed as that freak. No way. No how.

Natalie woke up when she felt Susan's hands pushing her arms downward. She sighed and tightened her hold, hoping that it would make Susan stop. Susan, however, refused to be detered by this. "What is the matter, Susan?"

"I want you to let go of me."Susan still continued on, despite the fact that it was getting her no where.

"What do you need?"

"I need away from you." Susan was getting tired the longer she fought. Her body wanted her to simply give up and lie back down to go to sleep.

"That's enough, Susan. If you don't need anything, go back to sleep." Natalie hoped that the slight tone she added to her voice would help, but it didn't. "Stop it. Now."

"Let me up." Susan tried to slid out from the hold.

Natalie was sick of fighting with Susan and sick of her not minding.She kept her right arm in place while lifting the left one.

Susan thought Natalie was finally letting go. This victorious moment lasted only until she felt Natalie's left hand crash against her rear. "Oww." She squirmed again.

Natalie decided that apparently once hadn't been enough for Susan and brought her hand down hard again on the same spot. "Owww. Don't."

"Then are you done?"

"I just want you to let me up." Susan meant what she said, but she had stopped squirming to reach behind her and rub the spot Natalie had hit.

"There is no need for you to be up." Natalie replied. Susan apparently didn't like her answer at all and began trying to free herself again. "Susan stop being naughty."

Susan wouldn't listen. She wasn't going to stay in bed with that woman. Natalie sighed. Susan was determined to make things difficult. Natalie sat up, swinging Susan over her lap. Before Susan realized what was going on, Natalie brought her hand back down. This time it made Susan jump before letting out a whimper.

Susan quickly covered herself by throwing her hands back to protect herself."Don't. Don't do that. It hurts."

"I know it does. I don't like having to punish you, my pet, but when you refuse to mind, I have no other choice. Are you going to mind or shall I continue?"

Susan hung her head down in defeat. Sleeping couldn't be as bad as being hit. Susan choked back a sob. "Would you unlock my drawer so I can change? Please."

Natalie placed her pet on the bed before grabbing her keys and unlocking a few of Susan's drawers. She picked out a set of pajamas and a pair of lace underwear. Susan took them from Natalie's extended hand before she rushed to the bathroom to change.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Patience was something that Natalie was going to have to work on. Otherwise, she would have to keep Susan on a very short leash. It was taking Susan longer than necessary to change, and Natalie was growing impatient.

"Susan, are you done yet?"

Susan looked at herself in the mirrow and wiped away the last of the tears from her face. There was no point in letting Natalie know that she was weak and had been crying. She ran a wet washcloth over her face for good measure and then opened the door.

Natalie smiled as she watched her pet slowly come and get back in bed. As soon as Susan laid back down, Natalie went to reclaim her. Susan scooted away and sat up. "No."

Natalie frowned. Maybe a good spanking would have put Susan in her place. "No what?"

"I agreed to quit fighting you, but I don't want you touching me. Ever." Susan was teetering on the edge of the bed.

"We will discuss this later." Natalie laid back down, turning her back to Susan. Susan did the same and prayed that morning would hurry up and get there so she would be free of Natalie.

Natalie waited until she was sure Susan had fallen back asleep before turning over. She scooted as close to Susan as she could without touching her. The urge eventually became to great for her, and she began to run her fingers through Susan's hair. Susan would learn who she belonged to. She would learn how to behave.


	12. Chapter 12

Susan ran down to the dock. She stopped to catch her breath before she headed back. She turned around and was startled when she saw Andrew standing in front of her. She jumped and placed her hand over her heart. "You gave me a fright."

"I am sorry." He held up her necklace. "You left this the other day. I thought I would return it." He dropped it into her hand that was reaching out for it.

"If you don't have anything better to do, I thought maybe you might want to come down for a minute." His face was expressionless, and Susan didn't know what to think of him.

"I am sorry. I can't. I have to get back to the compound." It was still early. If she hurried and Andrew didn't tell, there was no reason that anyone need know that she had ever left.

"Can I walk you back then?"

"I suppose." Susan started to walk back. Okay, so it was going to take a little longer than planned. However, she didn't want to take a chance on upsetting Andrew. She didn't know him that well. There was a possibility that if she said no he would mention it to Natalie.

"Mr. Barnett said that you wanted to continue working. It sounds like a waste of a weekend if you ask me. Why would you want to spend it waiting on other people? I don't think Natalie will approve of it. I am surprised she hasn't said anything about it."

"Yes, I wonder what Natalie would say when she hears that along with the fact that you left the compound when she told you not to." Jonathan leaned against a tree. His arms crossed while he chewed on a toothpick.

"Jonathan, you're not going to tell her, are you?" Susan tried not to sound worried.

"I might. And then I might not. Squid, how is the water treating you?" He smiled just a tad bit.

"Fine." Andrew sounded a tad annoyed at Jonathan's presence.

"I am assuming your original purpose was running. So I suggest you run back before Natalie notices that you are gone or I call her."

Susan let out a frustrated sound before she picked back up her run. She made it back to the compound in record time and headed for her room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan opened her door and walked in, closing it before turning around. She shouldn't have come back to the room so soon. Natalie laid on the bed waiting for her. "Go take a shower, and then we will talk."

Susan grabbed some clothes before going into the bathroom. She did as she was told. She didn't know for sure if Natalie knew she had left the compound. Or was simply upset that Susan hadn't waited for her to come back.



When Susan had woken up this morning, much to her relief, Natalie had already left. She waited at least thirty minutes before she dug out her running gear and snuck out. She prayed that she would wake from this nightmare before she was finished with her shower.

Sadly, she finished her shower and dressed without ever waking up. She opened the bathroom door and stood by it, hoping that Natalie had fallen asleep.

Natalie heard the door open and gave Susan a few minutes before she sat up. She patted the area in front of her. "Get me your hairbrush."

Susan quickly did as she was told. She took Natalie's gesture to mean that she wanted her to sit down in front of her so that she could brush out Susan's hair.

Natalie began immediately. After a few strokes, she spoke. "I thought I told you not to leave the compound."

"What makes you think I left the compound?"

"I checked the tapes when I came back with breakfast and you weren't here. What do I have to do to make you mind me? Maybe I should finish what I started last night."

"No. Natalie, please."

"Well, then what should I do with you?" Natalie pulled Susan's hair into a ponytail. "You don't seem to want to mind me at all. I think some time in your room will fix this problem."

"I don't understand." Oh, Susan understood alright. Natalie intended to keep her confined to this room. This room that seemed to be shrinking by the moment.

"Since you have a hard time understanding what it means not to leave the compound, I am going to help you out. You're going to stay in room until I see that you've learned to mind. For right now, let's just say the rest of the week."

"That's not fair!" Susan nearly shouted back at Natalie.

"Quit yelling. If you want to make this harder and continue to fight me on it, you can simply spend Saturday and Sunday in here as well instead of going to the mainland." Natalie leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Susan scooted away and rubbed her cheek.

"I have work I have to get done. I will back in time for lunch. If you are going to throw another tantrum, you had better leave enough time to clean before I come back."

Susan heard the lock click into place. She leaned over and cried into one of the pillows. The wheels and gears in her brain started to turn. Maybe Natalie would let her call David.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Natalie slipped the key into the lock, hoping that Susan had settled down and was much more agreeable now. She opened the door, thankful that she didn't open it to a mess. She allowed the little girl to carry in the tray and sit it down on the table before dismissing her.



Susan sat in the windowsill reading. She knew that Natalie was in the room. She finished the chapter and marked her place before taking a seat at the table. She set out hers and Natalie's plates and silverware before moving the tray.

She managed to play nice through most of the lunch, rarely saying anything or looking up. She allowed Natalie to say what she wished and kept her mouth shut, despite the smart mouth comments that came to her mind.

"You're awful quiet this afternoon." Natalie commented as she stuck a piece of steak in her mouth that was still oozing blood.

"I was just thinking about something." Susan replied and tried not to think about what Natalie might eat in her other form.

"Would you like to share?" Natalie set down her fork and knife to stare at Susan.

"I want to call David." Susan finally let it out. She couldn't think of any better way to form it, other than to get down on her knees and beg. Right now she wasn't that desperate.

"You want me to allow you to call your ex." Natalie acted like she needed time to think, but she had already had the answer to this question.

"I want for you to let me call David." Susan pretended to not have heard Natalie refer to David as her ex. Susan hadn't broken up with David, and he hadn't given any hint to her that he wanted to end the relationship.

"I don't see a reason for it." Natalie kept eating. In Natalie's mind, Susan had no need for anything that wasn't on the island. This was her home now, and everything that she could possibly want or need was right here where she belonged.

"Mr. Barnett said that I could have contact with the mainland. Natalie, please." Susan looked back down at her plate and started to push the food around. She wasn't going to try anymore. Natalie apparently was only going to give her what she wanted if it made Natalie happy in the process.

"We'll make a trip down to library this evening, and you can call for a few minutes from there. If you prove to me you can behave, I'll make sure phone and internet is restored to your room." Natalie watched carefully for Susan's reaction. She didn't want Susan having anything to do with her ex, any male for that matter, but if it would get her to at least pretend to enjoy Natalie's company, she would let her have her phone calls.

"Thank you, Natalie." Susan stuck a piece of broccoli into her mouth before another word could be exchanged. Just four more days and maybe she would be able to go home.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/N:Please review. Sorry I have been an awful author who hasn't updated.


	13. Chapter 13

Susan looked through her door to see Emily standing out in the middle of the hall. She opened the door the rest of the way and ran to her. Susan threw her arms around Emily.  
"Oh my god, thank goodness your back."

"It's good to see you too." Emily was unsure what had caused the sudden change in Susan, but she wouldn't pass up the possibility that it had something to do with Natalie. "What happened?"

"What are you talking about?" Susan gave half-a-smile and tried to pretend she didn't know what Emily was getting at.

Emily looked around to make sure that no one was watching them before dragging Susan down to her room. It was a stupid thing to do. Emily knew that every place but the bedrooms had security cameras. It wouldn't be that hard for someone to find them.

"No, let's go to mine." Susan knew they would both be in trouble if Natalie caught her in Emily's room. She wasn't suppose to leave her own room.

Susan locked the door behind them and checked every place that someone could possibly be hiding before sitting down next to Emily on the couch. "How was home?"

"Home was great. I didn't want to leave. Now tell me what happened with you."

"I didn't get to go home. Johnathan grabbed me on my run and kept me at some cave in the middle of nowhere."

"What else? You're leaving something out." Emily knew that nothing on this island was that simple.

"I got smacked for yelling at him, and then last night I woke up to find Natalie in bed with me. When I tried to leave and wouldn't just do what she told me, she hit me a couple of times. I finally had to just give in."

"Did she do anything else?"

"No, I told her I didn't want her touching me, and she said that we would discuss this later."

"What do you think she's going to do?"

"I don't know. As it is, I'm confined to my room."

"Because you were a smart ass to Natalie?"

"No. I was confined to the compound. Then, I snuck out and went running. Natalie says I need to learn how to behave. She thinks by making me stay in here will help."

"You need to be nicer to Natalie. She's not stupid, and his majesty lets her run most of the place. You need to learn the hierarchy. Once you've done that, everything will be so much simpler."

"I just want to go..." It was at that moment when she looked up at Emily that she saw Natalie standing in the doorway.

"Go where?" Emily asked, wondering why Susan had stopped mid-sentence.

"Did you enjoy your weekend,Emily?" Emily turned around when she heard Natalie ask.

''It was nice. Thank you for asking." Emily kept her voice soft. She could tell that Natalie was tense about something and upsetting her would not lead to anything good.

"Did you thank Susan? After-all, if it hadn't have been for her, you would have been stuck here again."

"Yes. I made sure to thank her."

"Good. I believe that Thomas is looking for you." Emily doubt that Thomas was looking for her. If he was, he would have found her by now. However, she got the hint that Natalie wanted her out of here.

"Ok. I'll see you later, Susan." She left quickly.

Susan waved at her but didn't say anything. She was pretty sure that she had upset Natalie with the comment she didn't even finish.

"I promise that you'll start to like it here better. You just have to give it a chance."

"I am trying." Susan didn't look up at her.

Natalie reached forward and grabbed her hand. "Come. I have a surprise for you."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Please review. I am thinking of abandoning this story and Dead. Let me know what you think.


	14. Chapter 14

"I don't think that I have been very fair to you."

Susan looked up to see Natalie staring at her. She quit fiddling with the book on the shelf to reply. "I don't understand."

"Sit." Natalie watched as Susan eyed her suspiciously. "I am willing to be honest with you and answer any question that you may have if you are willing to quit giving me the cold shoulder every time I walk into a room."

"I'll try to be nicer." Susan crossed her arms over her chest and sunk into the chair.

"You shouldn't slouche."

"Whose Thomas?"

"When did you hear of Thomas?"

"You told Emily that Thomas was looking for her."

"Thomas is a good friend, who happens to be Emily's sponsor. Just like I am your sponsor."

"What's a sponsor?" Susan whispered, not quite sure that she wanted to hear the answer.

"A sponsor is a member of the community that has decided that there is a human worth having and petitions his majesty to put them into their care. The human is free to have relations with anyone on the island, but it is the sponsor's job to make sure that the human behaves themself."

"Why me?"

"Because you're smart and pretty. You have this fire you refuse to put out. So determined to remain strong and brave. Not to mention the fact that you keep me entertained."

"What are you if not human?"

"Evolution took a different route with us. I am more evolved than you. More advanced. A half-breed if you will. Everyone born on this island has an ability to transform to something more. You've seen me, and I know you've had to at least see Johnathan and Andrew in their better forms."

"Better forms? Have you not seen what you turn into? You practically-"

"I would watch my tongue if I were you, Susan. I can be extremely harsh or I can be kind." Natalie ran her hand slowly along Susan's cheek and down her throat.

"Don't. I don't want you touching me." Susan grabbed her arm and pulled back. Natalie hissed before grabbing both of Susan's arms, twisting the wrist of the hand that had grabbed her hand. Susan starting wimper in pain. "Please stop. Please. Please, you're hurting me."

"You want me to stop?" Natalie twisted a little harder until she saw tears running down Susan's face. "I asked you a question."

"Yes, please." Susan was sobbing now.

Natalie gave one final twist before shoving Susan back into the chair and letting go. Susan immediately took her hand to start massaging the injured wrist.

"You will learn how to behave here. You will learn the proper respect for me. You will stay where you are told and not go running off. You belong to me, and it is time that you realize it. The island is your home."

"What if I decide to leave?"

"I don't like losing things, Susan." Natalie leaned forward and took Susan's hand. "I refuse to lose you."

Susan pulled her hand out of Natalie's. "I don't feel that way about you, though."

"In time, you will. Eternity is long time, and we have all of it to get to know each other."

Susan stood. "I think I'll just go back to my room now." She was nearly to the door when Natalie spoke up in objection.

"I haven't given you your surprise yet."

"If you don't mind, I can get it later."

"Come sit back down, Susan." Natalie was a little irrated that her attempts at being kind hadn't worked, and it was starting to show in the tone of her voice.

Susan had gotten the hint and retook her seat. Her wrist was throbbing. She didn't want to take a chance on upsetting Natalie, and her throwing another tantrum. No, she would just sit her quietly until she was dismissed. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Susan. I shouldn't have got so upset. Forgive me?"

Susan kept her eyes focused on the ground. What did it matter if she forgave her? She doubted it would change her behavior towards her one way or another. Hopefully, she would just let her go back to her room if she didn't answer. "Susan, did you hear what I said?"

Susan shifted in her seat but showed no attention otherwise. "Susan, stop being naughty. Answer me."

Natalie refused to play this game any longer. Susan would behave and respect her. "Alright, you will have to wait on your surprise." She stood up and grabbed Susan's arm before pulling her up. She began walking towards the door. "What did you do with your hairbrush this morning? Is it on the nightstand or did you put it in the drawer?"

Susan dug her feet into the carpet. "Natalie, don't. Please, I am sorry. Please."

Natalie stopped and brought her close, gripping both arms. "Are you, truly?"

"Yes. I promise. I am very sorry."

Natalie brought her the rest of the way to her and place a kiss upon her lips before she started struggling. Susan struggled for a minute before Natalie released her, causing her to fall backwards. "I'll see you for dinner. You be good and go back to your room. I expect you to stay there."

Susan waited long enough for Natalie to leave before she raced to her room and threw up. She crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep. That was the way that he found her.


	15. Home

Mark knocked softly on Susan's door. He had a good feeling that she would in her room. He had heard rumors that Natalie was being rather strict with Susan and was not allowing her out for room. He had not heard exactly what she had done, but he was positive that Susan had not done anything that was worthy of her being confined to her room. When he received no answer, he pushed the door open and went in. He saw that she was asleep and sat down to wait for her to wake up. He would have to have a talk with Natalie. By the telltale sign of the mascara streaked down her face, he could tell that Susan had been crying. There was no reason for Natalie to be so harsh.

Susan woke up and looked over to see Mark working on some papers in one of her chairs that were sitting by the window. She sat up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Apparently, her movement had gotten Mark's attention because he looked up at her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept okay. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"I came to see if you wanted to go for a walk before dinner."

"I am not suppose to leave the room. Natalie is throwing another one of her fits."

"Let's go for a walk. It will make it easier for them to come in and set out dinner."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan took a sip of the sludge that was in her glass. She immediately set it back down and picked up her glass of water. She swallowed over half of it before stopping for a breath of air. She would be sure to avoid that junk.

"Finish drinking it, Susan."

"I don't want it. It's disgusting."

Natalie frowned, trying to show her sympathy. "I know, but it is necessary. I will tell you about your surprise when you have drank half of it."

"Please don't make me drink it, Natalie. Please."

"It's not negotitatble, Susan, but I will always reward you for your good behavior."

Susan rolled her eyes. The only reward that she wanted was to go home. Preferably to never have to come back. However, she realized that she would get nowhere with arguing with Natalie. Natalie was bound and determined to get her way. Susan picked the glass back up and was attempting to down it as quickly as possible when Emily knocked on the door and came in.

"What do you need, Emily?"

"Thomas needs to speak to you. He said he'll only keep you a minute."

"Susan finish your drink, and I will be back."

Susan waited until Natalie was out of the room before she stood and headed towards the sink. "It will clog the drain and only get you a new glass. Do you really want to have to drink a whole another glass?"

"What does me pouring it down the drain have do with anything?"

"You should know by now that Natalie can smell a lie. Trust me she's not going to let you leave the island for very long without drinking that to make up for it."

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you, Emily. I think you have helped enough for the evening." Susan spun around to see Natalie standing at the door. She didn't look very happy. Susan wondered what had happened to change Natalie's mood.

"I'll see you later, Susan." Emily hurried past the Natalie out of the room. She knew that she had upset Natalie by telling Susan anything. Natalie acted as if though Susan was only suppose to converse with her.

"Finish your drink Susan. You only have a few more sips left."

Susan picked it up, eyed it, and jugged it down quickly. She had a hard time keeping it down. She drank the last of her water.

"Do you want your next glass now or in the morning?"

"I am not drinking another one of those. You can't make me."

"No, I can't make you, but it also means that you can't leave. In fact, I think I would prefer it if you didn't drink it."

"You said I go home for the weekend. You promised."

"Do you really want to go back to the mainland?"

"Yes."Susan pouted in her seat.

"I should have started your regiment a while ago. I'll make sure they bring you a glass with breakfast, and then you can finish you regiment when you get back in a week's time."

"You're going to let me go home for longer than the weekend."

"Not if you keep referring to it as home. This is your home now. I expect you to get use to it."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Dear Diary,

Natalie claims that she is actually going to let me leave the island. Sadly, it isn't permenant. No, instead it is jsut for a week. Something about us being away from each other bringing us closer together. Personally, I think that it is a bunch of bs, but I am not going to argue if it means getting away. I am so excited about getting to go see David. I can't tell you how much I miss him.

Until next time,

Susan

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan had a hard time getting the door to open. She finally managed to get the door open and stumbled in. She flipped on the light switch and tried to balance herself against the door.

"How much did you have to drink?" Susan jumped and looked over to see Natalie sitting in the corner. She chose to ignore her and walked into the kitchen.

"Susan, how much did you have to drink?" Natalie started to rise up, ready to shake the answer out of her if need be. Susan knew better than to be so disrespectful. Natalie was starting to regret letting Susan out of her sight.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember? Who did you go with? Or do you not remember that either?"

"Can we do this in the morning? I don't feel like arguing right now."

"Go to bed. We will discuss this in the morning."

Susan went straight to bed and crawled in under the covers. Natalie waited a few minutes to calm down before she went in to check on Susan. She found Susan asleep, still wearing her shoes.

Natalie took off Susan's jewelry along with her socks and shoes. She placed a kiss on Susan's forehead and turned off the lights. She was tempted to crawl alongside Susan and hold her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. At least not until she knew why Susan was in such a mood.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Diary,

I am back on the island. I came willing. I didn't put up a fight, but on the inside I was screaming, pleading with myself not to go. Not to give into what they want. However, there was a little voice somewhere encouraging me to come back. It kept telling me that the punishment wouldn't be worth the trouble of upsetting Natalie.

Despite my intentions of trying to get along with her, I have somehow managed to upset her. She hasn't asked about me going out partying again, and I have yet to offer up any information.

I havve tried hard to move past David, but the more I think about it, I think it was possible that David had real feelings for me. Breaking up was the only responsible thing to do.

Andrew and I have grown closer, but I am not exactly sure where that is heading or where I want it to be heading. Speaking of Andrew, I am suppose to be meeting him in a few minutes. I better get going.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Andrew waited patiently on the shore for Susan. He had arrived early. He was worried that she wouldn't shown. She had never stood him up before, but there was always a possibility of it happening. Susan's dating options were basically unlimited on the island. He was competing against virtually everyone on the island. Even his majesty had taken an interest in Susan. So far she had seemed to reject all advances that anyone had made, including Natalie's and Mark's.

He was throwing a rock when he felt a hand wrap around his throat before it slammed him against a tree. "What are you doing up here, Squid?"

"Just enjoying the breeze."

"We rarely ever saw you before our lovely Susan came to join the island. Now we see you all of the time. I would advise you to stay away from her she's not your type."

"She's a big girl, who can make her own decisions."

"Stick to the water, where you belong." Andrew glared into the eyes of the man holding him before he was dropped. "Here she comes. You tell her that you don't want to see her anymore." The man transformed before running off.

MSMMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Mark walked through the halls and was distracted when he heard the piano being played in the library. He opened the door and closed it behind him as softly as he could manage. He tried to approach the piano to get closer to find out the identity of the player. Instead, he managed to bump into a table and knock over a stack of books.

Susan immediately stopped playing and jumped up. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to distrub anyone."

"No, you didn't distrub anyone. I was just walking through the hall, and I overheard it. I wasn't awared that you played."

"Just a little bit. I like to write, and when I hit a road block, music tends to help." She watched as Mark walked over to a book case and pulling out a book. He walked over and set it down in front of her.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like an autograph copy."

Susan stared down at her first big hit. The name of a stranger shined across the front of the book. "I don't know what you mean."

"Lying does not become you. There was a lot of research done on you before approval was given for you to be chosen. I know exactly who you are and what you have done." He leaned closer to her.

"If you'll excuse me, Natalie is expecting me." Susan stood up and let the library as fast as she could without seeming rude. Mark had creped her out, and she had no desire to stay in his prescense.

NNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSNNNN

Susan walked through her bedroom door and sank down in front of it the moment that it closed. She closed her eyes, rested her head against the door, and let out a sigh.

"How did your meeting with Andrew go?" Susan opened her eyes and straightened her spine.

"How did you know I was meeting with Andrew?"

"Is that not who's been occupying your time for the past couple of days?"

"I didn't think that it would be a problem." Susan unlaced her shoes and threw them into the corner. "Natalie, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

"Depends on the favor."

"I was wondering if I could go to the mainland on Tuesday."

"I don't think that it will be a problem. It shouldn't be too hard for me to rearrange my schedule."

"Actually, I was hoping that you would let me go by myself."

Natalie stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Absolutely not."

"Why not? You let me go this weekend."

"Exactly, and that was a big mistake. You didn't take care of yourself in the least while you were gone."

"Are you talking about me going out partying with my friends?"

"They are not your friends. If they had been your friends, they wouldn't have taken you and left you drunk to find your way back to your bed when you couldn't even stand. The answer is no. In fact, I am pretty sure my schedule is book solid."

"Natalie, I really need to go to the mainland. I have a meeting, and it's really important that I go. I promise I'll stay completely somber."

"I said no, and my decision is final."

"Please at least reconsider. Please."

"We'll see. Now back to Andrew."

"There's nothing to discuss. Andrew and I are friends." Susan threw on a nightgown, refusing to discuss her uncertain feelings with Natalie. "Good night."

Susan turned off the light and tried to force herself to go to sleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Susan walked down the hall. She was sort of mopey and no desire to do anything. Well, she had a desire to go home. There were many things that needed to be attended to, but Natalie refused to let her go. Susan had even tried to get Natalie to go with her if that was what it would take, and Natalie had still said no. In fact, Natalie seemed to be really mad that Susan had suggested it.

Susan had asked Andrew about it one day when she found him in the compound working on telecommunication lines. She thought that maybe there was a way that she could go over Natalie's head and be allowed to go home. Andrew said that there was, but he had told her that it wouldn't do her any good. When she asked why, he was very hesitant to tell her why.

She finally managed to get the information out of him. Come to find out, she would have to go get permission from his majesty, but Andrew told her that he guarenteed that his majesty wouldn't let her go. It took a few minutes, but Susan eventually found out that his majesty had put a block on her leaving the island for a while. Andrew didn't know the reason behind it, but it was possible they thought that she was a flight risk.

Susan didn't really know what to do with this information. Natalie had been very busy lately with preparing for some banquet and someone's arrival. She wasn't very good to talk to about anything really. If Susan wanted to know something about the island, Natalie was always suspious and thought Susan was up to something and would question her relentlessly about it. On a few occasions, she had had Susan followed anytime she left the room for several days after she had asked. Some days, Natalie would ask about Andrew or Susan would mention him when Natalie asked her what she had done that day, but that also ended badly. Natalie would get upset that Susan had been spending so much time with Andrew or she would just throw something.

It wasn't as if she could use the information anyhow. She didn't even know who this supposed majesty that everyone talked about was. She was beginning to think that he didn't exist. She starting to think that their whole hiearchy system was just a lie. However, she knew that it was at least somewhat true. She had seen several people, including Johnathan, just do whatever Natalie had told them to.

Susan approached Natalie's study and heard voices. She could make out at least three of them. She heard someone being addressed as his majesty and opened the door, thinking she could lie and say that she didn't know Natalie had company. However, she opened the door, said sorry, and immediately closed it before she started running. They must have knew she was coming or maybe she had overheard wrong. The only people that she had seen in there was Natalie, Mark, Johnathan, and Mr. Barnett. Surely, none of them were in charge around here.

She could hear steps pounding behind her. She took a look back and saw a raptor chasing after her. She turned to continue running. She managed a few feet before she tripped over a large branch. She tried to break her fall with her hands, but the only thing that accomplished was scrapping them up along with her knee. She sat up and grabbed her knee. She was too busy looking at it to notice Mark transforming back in front of her.

Mark didn't really understand why she had run. Of course, he didn't understand alot of the things that she did. Natalie had mentioned that she was having quite a few problems with her. Although it had come to his attention, Natalie was quite upset that Andrew was getting most of Susan's attention. He had been in the control room one day when he had seen Johnathan shoving Andrew against a tree. As long as Andrew could still do his job, he didn't care if others picked on him. However, he would not let them start hurting each other over Susan or any other person that came onto the island.

He approached her slowly and took one of her hands. He turned it over and found it scraped. "Susan, are you okay?"

"I am fine." She attempted to pull her hand back. He wouldn't let go. She tried to stand back up, but her knee simply just hurt too much.

"Why did you run, Susan?" He picked up her other hand from her knee.

"I just wanted to get away for a few minutes. I needed to clear my head. Why did you come after me?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Natalie tells me that you two have been arguing lately. She says you won't tell her what's wrong."

"I've told her. She just won't listen to me."

"The whole going to the mainland thing."

"I have business that I need to take care of."

"Are you still needing to meet up with your editor?"

"Yes. I didn't know that you knew about that. I'd come back. I just don't know who to talk to about overriding Natalie."

"You promise you'd come back? Natalie wouldn't have to come searching after you?"

"Promise."

"Natalie says that you have been dumping your drinks down the sink when she's not looking."

"I don't see what it matters. That stuff she makes is disgusting."

"It's a condition of you being able to leave the island."

"I hate it. You should try drinking the terrible stuff."

"I'll make you a deal. You promise to actually start drinking what Natalie gives you and stop dumping it in the drain plus be nicer to me, I'll let you go to the mainland for the weekend. Do you think you can do that?"

"I can try."

"Fair enough." He bent down and grabbed her up into his arms.

"Put me down."

"You're hurt. I am doing you a favor by letting you go. You could at least let me help you."

"Fine. Although I don't think that it will matter, Andrew says that his majesty isn't going to let me go anywhere for a while."

"Well, I've changed my mind."


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Diary,

I HATE  Natalie. I know it's wrong to wish death on someone, but at this point in time, I would rejoice if she just fell over dead.

She escorted me down to the library last Thursday and allowed me to call David. He sounded worried when he asked how I was doing. He told me that he had begged them to go back when he discovered that I wasn't on the ferry. Natalie had told him that I had already gone down to the ferry with our luggage when they were done with their meeting that morning. He also told me when he had tried to come back he had been informed that if he choose to be a problem over the matter they have trouble terminating my existence. I think Natalie must have overheard this because she immediately told me to say goodbye, it was time for bed.

I heard her tell David he would not be hearing from me again and it would be best for everyone if he just moved on. I went to bed with my heart feeling ten times heavier than it had before. I hated everything then and cursed my own existence. I am not sure if Natalie ever came to bed that night or not. If she did, it was sometime after I fell asleep, and she left before I awoke.

When I awoke, I knew I had to get away. Once I was out of the compound, I took off running. I had no destination in mind at that time. I just ran until I couldn't breath anymore and my muscles were screaming for sanctuationary.

I stayed away from the ferry, knowing the captain would never let me on. When I was out of breath, I found myself at the door to Andrew's lair. I went down the stairs to find the place empty and made myself at home.

I stayed there for the next week. Andrew never asked me why I was there or when I was leaving. We never discussed much of anything to do with the island that week. When I would awake each morning, he would be gone and a change of clothes and a glass of that nasty goop would be awaiting on me. We never discussed this, but I always assumed he went to work on something for Mark. I drank the glasses without complaint, not knowing if anyone else knew I was here.

I finally woke up one morning with a desire to see Emily. David was slowly becoming an afterthought. A distant memory that I could not afford to have. Although there was doubt in my mind that Natalie would kill me to keep me from David, there was no doubt that she would kill David.

When I arrived back at the compound, there was little sign of anyone. I found Emily in her room, packing. She told me that Thomas was taking her on a business trip for the next two weeks. Neither of us spoke of Natalie, but instead focused on what she knew of her upcoming trip.

I left her when Thomas came to retrieve her. I went to the library, only to hear arguing. I heard very little of it as Mark told them to be silent as I approached the door and called me into the room. I apologized for the intrusion as Mark asked how the week had been treating me. He dismissed Natalie and Andrew so we could talk without interruption.

He said that Natalie had been so furious with my disappearing act, and she wanted to come bring me back, but he had put an end to that several times. I asked if I had done anything wrong. He informed me that I hadn't, but it still didn't make Natalie happy that I was gone. In an attempt to please Natalie we came to the agreement, more of he insisted upon it and wouldn't take rejection on the matter, that I would spend at least one night a week in my room and continue to drink the goop.

I am going to bed. More to come soon.

A/N: Sorry I haven't update in so long.


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Diary,

Andrew kissed me. We were walking along the beach, and all of a sudden he grabbed me before locking one right on me. What I am about to say makes me feel incredibly disloyal to David, but it was without a doubt the hottest thing that has ever happened to me.

He felt so masculine and possessing. I didn't feel weak, but more of the way every woman wants to feel. You know that I am the only one that he sees. And then it ended. The best two minutes of my time here. If not the best two minutes of my life.

Going to bed. Write more soon.

Susan finished getting ready for the day before leaving to see Andrew. She was anxious to talk to him to see how yesterday's kiss was going to change their relationship. Her plans were suddenly halted as the door refused to open. She tried again thinking that she might be mistake, but the door held fast.

She wanted to scream, throw a tantrum, and destroy everything in the room, but she knew that would get her nowhere. Natalie was up to something, and if her suspicions were corrected, Natalie would use the destroyed room as an excuse to keep her locked up even longer.

Susan smelled the food before the little girl came through carrying the tray. Natalie took her seat at the table and waited for Susan to join her. Susan finished the paragraph that she was working on before joined Natalie at the table.

"I thought since you've been so well behaved today we would forgo your drink." Natalie smiled at her.

"Thanks. I guess."

"Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing other than the fact that I've been locked in here all day for no reason."

"I wouldn't say no reason." Natalie took a bite of her steak before continuing. The blood drizzled down the fork. "Your behavior the last few days has been less than desirable."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Susan thought a minute before it hit her. "YOU'VE BEEN SPYING ON ME!"

"Quit screaming." Natalie cut her steak again.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?" Susan was ready to throw a tantrum and the consequences be damned.

"You will remember who you are talking to, Susan."

Susan leaned back in her chair and stared at Natalie. She had no right to tell her what she could and could not do. No right to spy on her.

"Susan, finish your food." Natalie pointed her knife at Susan's plate as if though Susan wouldn't know what she was talking about.

"I am not hungry." Susan tried to answer in the most civil, uncaring manner she could muster.

"You'll finish your food. It's not too late to get you a drink." Susan wanted to scream again. Natalie was purposely tormenting her now with that threat. She knew how much she hated drinking that stuff. However, Susan picked up her fork and took a bite.

"That's a girl. I thought we would have dinner out on the terrace this evening. What do you think?"

"That's fine. I'd like to go outside this afternoon."

"I don't think that would be a wise decision with your attitude. We'll see how it is tomorrow."

It was nearly a week before Susan saw the out of her room without Natalie being by her side. No matter how her behavior was it was never good enough for her to be out of Natalie's sight.

A new maid had come into change the linings in Susan's room. She apparently had not been told about Susan not being allowed out for she left the door wide open. Susan thought about it for a minute before she made her decision.

She slipped out and rushed down the hall. She knew that Natalie would be furious if she ever caught her, but Susan had no plans of ever seeing Natalie again. She refused to be caged like some animal.

She would hide for the evening and in the morning she would sneak onto the ferry and get home.

Natalie was furious when she found Susan gone. She yelled at every human she could get her hands on. She would have the whole lot fired and hung. She wanted Susan back immediately.

She stormed into Mark's office and demand that everyone leave her and his majesty alone. She explained the situation and demanded he do something about it.

He agreed to have Susan found, and they would talk to Susan before making a decision on what to do with the human employees. He told her to go to sleep and they would begin searching for Susan in the morning. A night out in the cold would do her good. Everyone knew Susan was in trouble with Natalie, and no one would be offering her shelter for fear of Natalie.

Susan ran the jungle. Her plan was not working out so well. She was wet and cold, and the ferry wasn't running. There were several T-rexes walking back and forth. She was sure Jonathan was among them.

It wasn't long before Susan's heart was pounding through her chest. Her lungs were on fire. She had to stop just for a minute. She just needed a minute to get control back over her body. A minute to let her legs rest.

She doubled over, trying to get some air into her lungs. It was upon standing that she noticed it. The raptor was looking right at her as if though it was calculating her next move. She didn't waste another minute before she took off.

Her fight or flight response had kicked in, despite knowing that she would never be able to outrun this creature. Her body wasn't made for the chase the way this creature was.

She started to notice more of them running through the woods. She continued to run until she found herself surrounded. She stopped and looked for an opening. Any chance of escape she could take.

One by one they slowly started transforming into their human forms. Susan took a step back until she was in the center of them all. "Please just let me go."

She saw Mark approaching her. She took another step back. He would take Natalie's side. They were friends. She was the one being difficult, going against Natalie's ruling.

"Go get the truck." He said as he stared at her, a gleam in his eyes. Two of them disappeared. "Come, Susan."

Susan shook her head and took another step back. No, she couldn't go with him. He would take her back to Natalie. Natalie would lock her back in her room, and this time there would be no one to leave the door open.

"Susan, don't be difficult." Susan felt a hand on her arm. She looked over her shoulder to see one of the men behind her. Susan shrugged him and moved towards Mark. She had no choice. No chance of leaving. No chance of being free.

They climbed into the truck the two men had brought around. Mark handed her a bottle. "What is it?"

"Something to put you to sleep. You need some rest before we speak to Natalie." With the mention of Natalie, Susan chugged the whole bottle down and was asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Susan woke up and found herself wrapped in silk sheets in a room that she didn't recognize. She looked around the room to notice the decadent colors of the tapestries hanging on the wall. She sat up and saw the note accompanying the glass on nightstand. She shook her head in disgust before grabbing the glass and chugging it down.

Dear Susan,

I hope you slept well as we have much to discuss. Neither Natalie nor I are pleased with the disappearing act. This is unacceptable on your part.

His Royal Majesty,

Marcus Tullius

She returned the glass to the nightstand as she heard Natalie screaming. She didn't know who she was yelling at. She was just thankful it wasn't her.

Natalie paced up and down the length of the office. She knew that Mark had Susan. She had been told as much. The problem she was having was Susan had not been returned to her room, and Mark would not tell her what he had done with her.

"Mark, for the last time where is she?"

"If you were anyone else, you'd have been punished by now for the way you are speaking."

"Just tell me where she is."

"What did you do to make her run off?"

"I did nothing. She has to learn. If she can't behave, she is going to have to stay in her room."

"You just can't keep her away from everyone else. Others are getting jealous, and it is going to drive her away from you."

"She kissed Andrew."

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

"Andrew and she kissed a few clicks away from the pier."

Susan heard Mark holler through the wall. She sat back down on the bed and curled her legs up underneath her chin. It wasn't long before a door opened up and Mark came storming through. He jerked her up by her arm and planted her firmly on the floor.

"What in the world were you thinking running off like that?"

"I …" Susan didn't say another word as she saw Natalie step into the room.

"You what, Susan? You had better have a really good excuse." Mark grew agitated as Susan kept silent and shook her. "You had better tell me right now."

"I am not staying here any longer. She can't just lock me away in a room." Susan pulled her arm out of his grip and took a step back.

"Natalie is your sponsor. If she feels it is your best interest, you will do it. Do you understand, Susan?"

"Yes."

"Good. And I don't want you having any more contact with Andrew."

"What?"

"No more contact with Andrew. Now you are free to stay here or go back to your room, but those are your only options. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Susan watched Mark and Natalie walk back out of the room, shutting the door behind them. She waited a few minutes, thinking of what she should do. If she was quick, she would have enough time to get to Andrew and tell him.

She got up and opened the same door that Natalie and Mark had disappeared through a few minutes earlier. She found herself standing in Mark's study. She opened the door and turned to go out in the opposite direction of her room. She turned around when an arm grabbed her.

"A little lost, beautiful?" Jonathan smiled at her and tightened his grip when she tried to get free.

"Let go of me, Jonathan. You're hurting me."

"I'll consider it. Now where were you headed? That's right. Your room." Jonathan began dragging her down the hallway.

"Dude, Natalie is going to kill you if you keep hurting her. I am sure she knows the way."

Susan turned her head to see Porter following behind her. "He's right. I do know the way, and she is going to be pissed."

Jonathan stopped and grabbed Susan's chin. "You will not use language like that again. Do you understand me?"

"What if I do?" Susan realized it was the wrong thing. She quickly closed her eyes and moved her head to the side when she saw him raise his hand.

"Then I'll have to make sure it doesn't happen again." With that, he began dragging her down the hall once more. When they finally arrived at her room, he opened the door and shoved her in before slamming the door.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Susan opened the door to find Jonathan slumped against the wall across from her door and Porter standing in front of her door. "I just wanted to let you know if you needed company we'll be out here."

"Thanks." Susan shut the door and slumped against it.

She must have sat there longer than she recalled because the door tried to open, and she was forced to get up. A servant brought in a tray of food and was accompanied by Natalie. Susan glanced into the hallway, but she saw no sign of Jonathan or Porter.

"I sent them to go themselves something to eat. Come sit down." Natalie opened a napkin and placed it in her lap.

Susan sat down across from Natalie and copied the action. She frowned at the two drinks before, but she picked up the one and chugged it down. It was getting easier to drink the junk. She drank some water before starting on her meal.

They finished at about the same time. Susan got up and went to find her book that she had started reading a few days beforehand. She found it under the bed and laid down. Natalie watched her before coming to join her on the bed.

Susan read her book while Natalie watched her for over an hour. Natalie noticed the hour was growing late, and she needed to return to work. "Susan, you need to finish your drink."

"Already drank one."

"And now you need to finish the other."

"Natalie please."

"Finish your other one. We're leaving in a few days, and unless you want to be drinking it while we are gone. You'll drink what you are given now."

"Where are we going?" Susan got up and began drinking the second one. She set it back down after a few sips, unable to finish it.

"Away for a few days. I think it will do you some good to get away from the island." Natalie watched as Susan headed towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Susan didn't respond as she opened the door to find Jonathan blocking her path. His arms draping off each side. "I see you didn't finish your glass. And I know you're not thinking of leaving again."

"Mind your own business." She pushed past him.

She felt her arm being grabbed before she was shoved into a wall. Jonathan's face came down to meet hers. "You will not speak to me like that again. Do you understand?"

Susan spat in his face before calling him every name she could possibly think of. He raised his hand back. Susan closed her eyes, but never felt a thing.

She opened them to see Natalie holding the hand back. "Susan, return to your room."

Susan stared at her for a minute. "Please." Susan looked between the two of them and decided to do as Natalie had asked. Surely it was the lesser of two evils.

"Natalie, you can't let her continue you like this." Jonathan growled. Someone had to teach that brat some manners, and he'd be damned if they thought he was going to allow Susan to continue like this.

"I'll take care of it."

Natalie locked the door behind her as she approached Susan. She snatched Susan by her arm and grabbed the hairbrush off of the dresser as she dragged Susan to the bed. She sat down and flipped Susan over her knee.

"Natalie, please don't. Please." Susan pleaded before she felt Natalie grab the waist band of her pants, pulling them down with her panties. "Natalie, please I am sorry."

Natalie paid her no mind as she began rhythmically smacking with her hand. Susan struggled to get away from her with no success. "Please, Natalie, I am sorry. Please stop."

"There's a lesson to be taught, and I am going to make sure you learn it." Natalie continued her swats. "Do you know how stupid it was for you to have run away like that? You could have gotten hurt or sick from the weather. You don't know your way out there at all."

"I am sorry, Natalie. I swear I won't do it again." Susan was to the point of tears.

"Oh, I know you won't. I am making sure this sticks with you." Natalie stopped, and Susan was so relieved. She was in so much pain.

Swat. The hairbrush landed on Susan's rear end. Susan screamed. "You don't realize how lucky you are nothing happened. I've told you before I refuse to lose you."

"I am sorry. Please stop."

"No pet. I've let you get away with far too much, and it ends here." Natalie continued.

"At least, don't use the hairbrush anymore. PLEASSSSSSSSSSEEE." Susan cried and tried to get out of the way of the unreliquishing blows.

"No pet. You will not run off again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. Yes. No more."

"And you're going to apologize to Jonathan for your rude and uncalled behavior. And I don't want to hear another cuss word come out of your mouth again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Natalie stopped and stroked Susan's hair as she cried. She picked her up and put her into bed, pulling the covers up around her.

"I mean it, Susan. If I ever hear another curse word come out of your mouth, I will lock you in here and no one will say a single word to you."

"Why must you be so mean?"

"Why must you be so difficult?" Natalie grabbed Susan's chin and firmly planted a kiss on her lips and forehead. "Go to sleep. Don't get out of bed."

Susan waited until she heard the door lock before she curled herself into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

/N Sorry it was so long. I just couldn't see a good stopping point before this. Hopefully more to come soon. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

Susan was awoken by Natalie when it was time for dinner. They ate in silence, and Susan drank both glasses this time without a word of protest.

"Come Susan." Susan looked over her shoulder to see Natalie standing at the door.

"Where to?" Susan stood up and started towards the door.

"To find Jonathan."

"Natalie, please don't make me."

"Nonsense, Susan. You are going to right a wrong." Natalie continued to watch as Susan sat down defiantly. Natalie did not have time for one of Susan's tantrums. She solved it by going over and grabbing Susan's wrist and dragging her to the door.

Susan attempted to pull her wrist out of Natalie's grasp. Natalie grew irritated with her futile attempt and applied pressure until she heard a gasp out of Susan. "Please, Natalie, you're hurting me. I can walk on my own."

Natalie refused to let go. It seemed the only time that she was able to touch Susan was when she was being cruel. However, she did loosen her grip enough that Susan wasn't in pain anymore from it.

Susan was relieved when Natalie finally let go of her wrist. However, she was not pleased when she discovered the reason was that they had found Jonathan.

Susan looked down at her shoes as she traced invisible patterns with them into the floor. "I am sorry for what I said. It wasn't very nice."

Jonathan placed a finger under Susan's chin and brought her eyes up to his level. "I see you've learned some manners. Next time, remember proper respect is looking someone in the eye when you apologize."

"Ok. Natalie, may I go now?"

"Yes. Stay within the compound."

Susan walked away until she was out of sight and then ran until she found herself down a few flights of stairs and hidden in a maintenance room. She curled up into a corner and began to cry.

It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. Her career was going good. She had a wonderful boyfriend and wonderful friends. Now she had none of that. She wasn't even allowed to see the one person who actually treated her as anything more than a play thing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Andrew tried to ignore the crying he heard and finish the electrical work, but it got to be too much of a distraction. He had to make it stop. The closer he got to it the more familiar it sounded.

He finally saw why. He got down on his knees and approached her. "Susan, why are you crying?"

Susan looked up to see Andrew and tried to wipe away her tears, but they just seemed to keep coming. "Natalie beat the living day out of me because I yelled at Jonathan for being a jerk. Then, she made me go apologize to him. And to make the day even better, Mark says I can't have anything to do with you anymore, and I don't think that's far."

Andrew placed a hand on each of Susan's cheeks and gave her a kiss. When he drew away, Susan was speechless. "Do you want me around?"

"Of course I do."

"Then no one has to know." Andrew sat down beside Susan and pulled her into his arms. They stayed that way until it was time for Susan to go to dinner.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa

A/N: Sorry it was so short. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

Andrew pulled away from Susan, breaking off their kiss. "I think you better go to dinner."

"You're right." Susan gave him a chaste kiss before rushing up the stairs. She opened the door to the maintenance stairwell and walked into the hallway. She breathed a sigh of relief right before bumping into a figure that refused to budge after she apologized and tried to get out of its way.

"You reek of him." She looked up to see Johnathan smiling a sadistic grin down at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She prayed to God that he believed her.

He hand shot up around her throat and pushed her back against the wall. "You are a terrible liar."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She just needed to get a shower before dinner, and then she wouldn't have to worry about Natalie smelling Andrew on her like Johnathan did.

"It does not suit you to lie." He began to squeeze just the tightest bit. "However, I am willing to forget what I know."

Susan looked at him puzzled. She refused to trust this man. "For a price."

"What would that be?" Susan choked out.

He placed a kiss to her cheek. "Go clean up so that Natalie doesn't have your hide. I will see this evening."

Susan could hear his laughter chase after her as she ran to her room. She hopped in the shower with her clothes on and cried until she heard Natalie call out her name.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Andrew found Susan in the boiler room, crying. He walked over and pulled her to him. He placed a finger under her chin. "Susan, what's wrong?"

"He knows. He knows, and he's going to tell Natalie." Susan choked out.

"Who knows?"

"Johnathan. He caught me yesterday coming out of the maintenance stairwell." Susan tried to stop crying, finding it impossible.

"That doesn't mean he knows."

"He does. I told him that he was wrong, but he wouldn't believe me. He said I smelled like you. He made me meet him down in the foyer last night. He made me kiss him and said that unless I met him every night to take a walk, he would tell Natalie."

"Shh. It will be alright. Don't worry about it."

Susan rested her head against his chest. "What are we going to do?"

"Just play along for now, and we'll figure something out."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA/N: Sorry it was so short. Please review and continue reading.


	23. Chapter 23

Susan smiled as her publisher turned over the last page of the manuscript and wiped tears away from her eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, I loved it. You know you just don't find men like that anymore. Men who know how to be men and make a woman swoon while upholding the rules of honor and dignity." She drew a handkerchief out of her desk drawer and blew her nose.

"I am pleased that you liked it." Susan was grateful that Natalie allowed her to come and see the reaction herself. It always gave her great pleasure to see a reader's true reaction. Not one that had been staged or encouraged by friends and family.

"We'll get it to the presses within the week and arrange a book tour for you."

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Susan's joy was fading fast.

"Susan, what is there to worry about? David is no longer a problem, and you quit your job at the department store. This is a great opportunity to advance your career. People want to meet the author who inspires them and sends them to dreams of valiant men rescuing them from their mundane lives."

"It's not that simple." First, she would have to get Natalie's approval, and she highly doubted that Natalie would let her out of her sight for that long. It had been a struggle just to get to come for two days. Natalie controlled everything. The whole reason she no longer worked at the department store was Natalie had sent someone to gather Susan's belongings and had informed them that Susan would not be returning.

"Susan, it's not only your public that is demanding more, but the company as well. I can't hold them off much longer."

"I promise I'll think about it." Susan gave her publisher a hug and left the office.

She wandered down the street, wondering how she was going to get Natalie to agree to it. She had always wanted to be able to face her public and quit hiding behind a name she had pulled out of the phonebook in the middle of a diner. Her attention was suddenly grabbed by the sound of wind chimes.

She turned to look for them to find them dangling in the shop a few feet in front of her. She looked in the window before entering. She glanced at the glass figurines and the jewelry that lay in the cabinets and on the shelves.

She picked up two figurines that remind her of Natalie and Mark. She didn't want to encourage either of their pursuits, but she felt compelled to buy them anyhow along with a bracelet for herself. She had the girl at the counter gift wrap them and took them home.

She packed her suitcase, deciding that she would return to the island in the morning. Her family was all out of town, and most of her friends Natalie had banned her from having contact with. She had gone to the store after coming home from the store and bought her some jewelry supplies.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan arrived back on the island to be told that Mark and Natalie were both in an important meeting and was to be disturbed under no circumstance. Susan was fine with this. She had things to do anyhow.

She smiled at Natalie's secretary as she went in and left the gift on her desk. It was a little bit more difficult to get into Mark's office, but she managed to do it. She then went to her room and began writing a letter to her niece and nephew.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNatalie walked to Susan's room, carrying the little figurine that she had found on her desk. It was lovely, and despite it smelling like Susan had touched it, Natalie argued with herself that Susan was not here. She was, however, most pleased to find herself proved wrong with she opened the door to find Susan humming at the desk while she wrote.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow." Natalie smiled as she set the figurine on a shelf and went to play with the girl's hair.

"No one was home so I decided to come back after I met with my publisher." Susan replied, fighting the urge to scream at the woman to stop it. She knew it would lead to nothing but trouble. Natalie had proved she would do as she wished.

"How did that go?"

"It went well. She really enjoyed it. She wants me to go on a book signing."

"Hmm." Natalie picked up the brush and started to run it through Susan's hair. She could feel the girl tense under her. Maybe she would let Susan go on this trip. It gave her a great deal of satisfaction when the girl returned of her own free will and there wasn't a struggle of power when she returned. "What else did you do?"

"I went to a new little store and bought a bracelet. Then, I went home for a little bit before going out and getting some supplies to make jewelry. I thought I would try to make my family's Christmas presents this year. Then, I came back this morning."

"Other than your publisher, who else did you see?" Natalie wondered what it was that her pet wasn't telling her.

"No one." Susan really hadn't done much this trip, other than see her publisher and do a little shopping.

Natalie pulled her head back by her hair until her eyes were staring directly into Natalie's. "Who else did you see?"

"No one. I swear, Natalie." Natalie jerked a little harder. "I swear. I saw her, went shopping, and that was it."

"Thank you for the present. It was most thoughtful." Natalie said as she released her grip on Susan's hair before proceeding to arrange it in a manner that pleased her.

"You're welcome."

"I have to get back to work now. I will see you at six in the dining hall." She placed a kiss to the top of Susan's head and walked to the door. "Oh, and Susan, his majesty will be there this evening, please wear something pleasing."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Susan sat in the dining hall in a dress that she hated. She was terribly uncomfortable, and she hated the stares that Jonathan kept giving her. She wished the dress didn't promote her bosom so much. She was thankful that the others at the table were being a little bit more discreet with their looks.

"Susan had great success on her trip, your majesty. Her publisher wants her to go on a book tour." Susan heard her name mentioned and looked to see Natalie smiling at her.

"Susan, is that true?" Mark looked at her with an intensity that made her shift in her seat.

"Yes, your majesty. I told her that I would have to think about it." Susan looked down on her plate, praying they would let her go. Even if it was for a few weeks, it would be nice to be around normal people again.

"How long would it be?" Mark asked. He had already decided to leave the decision up to Natalie, but he was very interested in the details.

"Two weeks. Four at the most." Susan replied, looking up to see everyone at the table, smiling. Hopefully it was a good smile and not one that they were up to something.

"Natalie, what do you think?" Mark finally turned to look at his second in command.

"I have no problem with her going."

"Then, it's settled."

"You're going to let me do it?" Susan was surprised they were submitting to her request.

"There will of course be rules laid down in place before you go."

"Of course." Susan agreed with his majesty, knowing that Natalie would never let her go anywhere without a list of rules a mile long.

"If you are done eating, you may return to your room, Susan." Natalie said, looking at his majesty.

"Good night." Susan moved from the table, and once she was out of view, she ran all the way down to the maintenance closet and left a note in the hiding spot as had become custom when she and Andrew could not meet.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Natalie stood and watched her pet as she slept. Her hair covering most of her face. Natalie moved it out of the way. She was so disappointed in her. It had been a few days since dinner. Since Natalie had so graciously allowed Susan permission to go on her little book promotion. But in those few days, Natalie had discovered so much and Susan would pay dearly for it. For if there was one thing that Natalie hated, it was being lied to.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: Hope this one makes up for the short chapter. Hopefully, I will have one more chapter up this week.


	24. Chapter 24

Susan torn the piece of bread in two and brought one half to her lips. She was pondering over the circumstance that she found herself in. Natalie was nowhere to be found, and it was rare for Natalie not to eat breakfast with her. Even when she didn't, there was a note left behind with a reason as to why she would not be there. This morning there had been neither Natalie nor a note.

Susan did, however, know that Natalie had slept in the same bed as her. For every time that Susan had awoken that night, there was Natalie tightly squeezing her. Natalie showed no signs of waking up, but whenever Susan would try to escape the crushing pressure of Natalie, the grip would become tighter until Susan had given up and laid still for several minutes. None of her pleas were ever answered.

Susan finally gave up on her train of thought and worked on eating her breakfast. She finished her two glasses of goop and chugged a glass of milk.

Natalie came in shortly after and took a seat across from Susan. She picked up a piece of toast and began to spread strawberry jam onto it. "Good morning, Susan. Is there something that you would like to tell me?"

"Good morning, Natalie."

"Anything else?" Natalie took a bite of her toast and stared at Susan. Her posterior and attitude giving off an attitude that she didn't really care what was going on, but Susan knew better. She knew that something wasn't quite right with the situation. It would more than likely lead to her being in trouble.

"No." Maybe if she played along with Natalie's attitude, Natalie would quit whatever she was looking for and let Susan be. Things had been settling into a nice pace. She had been able to keep Natalie happy while sneaking to see Andrew in the evenings while Natalie was away in meetings. Susan said a silent prayer that Natalie didn't know that she had gone against Mark's orders of not seeing Andrew.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Susan tried to remain calm and not let her heart race away with her.

"Susan, what did I tell you about lying?"

"That it wasn't in my best interest to lie to you." Susan knew that she was caught then and there.

"I am going to ask one more time before I punish you for lying, and I ask again." Natalie finished off her piece of toast.

"You know about Andrew, don't you?" Susan really was worried now.

"Yes. Emily wanted you to have this." Natalie handed her a folded note

_Susan, _

_I think someone knows about our system. I haven't been getting anything from you of late, and all of my notes have been gone when I have come to leave you another. _

_All my love, _

_Andrew_

"Emily doesn't know." Susan didn't want anyone else in trouble because of her. Emily had been one of the few people who didn't seem to want something from her. She hadn't seen any of these others that had supposedly been chosen, and all of the humans that worked here tried to have as little contact with her as possible. She couldn't blame them, especially not with Natalie being around so much.

"I am sure." Natalie put jam on another slice of toast.

"Natalie, I swear she doesn't know. I don't know why Andrew would have given her that note."

"What am I going to do with you, Susan?" Natalie had taken quite a few days to consider what to do with her beloved. Mark had been there when Natalie caught Emily with the note. He was beyond livid. Had it not been for Natalie, there probably would have been bloodshed. As much as she disliked her pet being around Andrew, his skills were needed on the island.

"Why does anyone have to be done with anything? I haven't done anything wrong. If you really want to do something with me, send me home." Susan took a deep breath as she rushed her hands to cover her mouth. She knew instantly that she shouldn't have yelled at Natalie.

"For starters, you've forgotten what I said about yelling." Natalie was tired of the yelling and had warned Susan that it was disrespectful and would not be tolerated any longer.

"I am sorry." Susan whispered as she returned her hands to her lap.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be." Natalie finished her toast and left the table.

"Where are you going?"

"To decide on an appropriate punishment for Andrew and Emily."

"What are you going to do?"Susan chewed on her bottom lip, waiting for a response that didn't come. "Please don't hurt them."

Natalie walked over to Susan and grabbed her chin, bringing their faces less than an inch apart. "I think my dear you should be more concerned about what I am going to do with you."

Natalie placed a kiss on Susan's forehead. Susan watched Natalie walk out the door and stared after her long after the resounding click of the lock alerted her to the fact that she would be going nowhere for the day.

Susan looked around the room for anything else that needed to be tidied up. She couldn't concentrate long enough to work on a new story, and she had finished everything that there was to read in the room. Her stomach growled at her, reminding her that lunch had never been brought to her.

The hour was growing late, and she began to question whether or not anyone was ever coming for her again. Natalie had to be so very angry had her. Natalie had punished her many times over the few months that she had been there, but never had she denied her food.

Susan sat down on the chair in front her vanity and picked up the pair of earrings she had started making a few days ago. She prayed that Natalie would forgive her and come back soon.

Natalie walked down the hall towards Susan's room, her chest heavy with burden. Mark had not been pleased when had discovered Natalie's decision on Susan's punishment. He claimed Susan wouldn't be able to handle it. It was too harsh and would drive Susan away from all of them and further into Andrew's arms or back to David.

Natalie wasn't going to let that happen. She had come up with a punishment fitting for Andrew, and Mark was more than willing to oblige. His sadistic side matching hers on the issue. And as for David, there was a very simple fix. If Susan even got the notion in her head to start seeing David on her trips to the mainland, Natalie would simply have to take away the privilege of going back there for a while. Natalie knew how much Susan's family meant to her, and Natalie had no trouble using that to her advantage.

Susan heard the keys in the door and stood up quickly, hoping that it was someone with food. To her dismay, it was Natalie without food, and she didn't look very pleased.

"Good evening, Natalie." Susan smiled and tried to pretend she was happy to see Natalie. To her surprise, she slightly was.

"Good evening, Susan. Remove your clothes." Natalie began taking off her bracelets that she had put on that morning and lining them on the dresser.

"What?" Susan's voice shook, unsure of Natalie's intentions.

"Strip off your clothes. I won't tell you again."

Susan turned her back to Natalie and began removing her shirt and pants. She took a deep breath and tried not to let her fear show, but she was having a terrible time not shaking from the fear.

"All of it, Susan." Susan looked over her shoulder at Natalie to discover her still removing jewelry. Not once had she turned around to look at Susan.

"Why?"

"Is that really the game that you want to play right now, Susan?"

Susan attempted to say no, but she found herself choked up with a sob. She removed her underclothes and waited for further instructions. She watched Natalie walk into the closet.

"Kneel at the edge of the bed and lean over. Torso should be on the bed." Natalie's voice drifted from the closet. Susan didn't hesitate to obey and quickly did as she was told. She worried about what Natalie had planned for her, but she knew that she would be helpless to stop it if Natalie was truly determined to do whatever she had planned.

Susan's questions were soon answered when she heard something swishing through the air and the leather biting into her skin. Susan's flew back to protect her bottom as she jumped up. She soon found a hand pressing on her back, keeping her pressed into the mattress.

Natalie applied more pressure as Susan struggled to get up. "That's enough, Susan. Remove your hands and take your punishment like a good girl."

"It hurts." Susan sobbed.

"Yes, and it's going to hurt even more before I am through, but if you don't remove your hands and quit trying to get up, I am going to do more than what I've already decided on before I strap your hands. Is that what you want?"

"No." Susan removed her hands and grabbed the covers.

"No what?" The leather bit once more into Susan's skin, and she struggled to suppress a scream.

"No ma'am." Susan bit her lip when the leather hit her once more. "No more, please."

"Why should I listen to your plea when you clearly did not listen to his majesty's instructions?" Natalie landed in three more strokes and waited for Susan's response.

"I am sorry." Susan choked out. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take.

"I am sure you are." Natalie released another two and was quite pleased with the color that Susan's cheeks were turning.

Susan finally couldn't hold in the scream any longer as another stroke landed. Natalie smiled as the sound reached her ears. "Susan, quit carrying on so."

"I am sorry. Please, please stop." The leather bit into her once more. "Pleeeease Natalie."

Natalie didn't respond. Instead, she left the room and went into the bathroom to begin filling the tub. The sounds of Susan sobbing reached her ears. She went back into the bedroom to find that Susan had not moved from the position that she had left her in.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked when Natalie picked her. Natalie didn't bother to answer her. Instead, she set her down in the tub and applied pressure to her shoulder as Susan tried to get out of the tub. "It's burns."

"Shhh." Natalie squirted shampoo into Susan's hair and began to lather it. She rinsed it out and conditioned it while Susan sat there, fighting against tears.

When Susan felt the bar of soap touch her skin, she reached over to take it out of Natalie's hand. Instead of receiving the bar, she was reprimanded with a slap to her hand. She drew it back and pouted. "I am not a baby. I can wash myself."

"Not tonight, Susan." Natalie finished bathing Susan and wrapped her in a towel before carrying her back to the bed. Susan sat there and cried for a few minutes before she noticed Natalie holding a pair of panties, waiting for Susan to step into them.

Susan stepped into them and sobbed as Natalie pulled them into place. Natalie pulled a long nightshirt over Susan's head and sat down on the bed, pulling Susan into her lap. She brushed the tangles out and placed a kiss the back of Susan's head. "I do love you, Susan."

Susan chose not to answer, not trusting herself to keep her mouth out of trouble. Natalie sighed and picked Susan back up before pulling the covers back and settling Susan under them.

"I don't like punishing you, but I do want you to remember the lesson from it. When Mark or I tell you to do something, you are to do it."

"Goodnight, Natalie." Susan rolled onto her side and cried herself to sleep as she felt two arms wrap around her.

A/N: Sorry for the long absence.


	25. Chapter 25

Susan woke up and stared at the clock. It was just a little after three in the morning. Her stomach growled at her and refused to let her go back to sleep. She struggled to get out of Natalie's grasp and found herself wiggling down until her neck was trapped between Natalie's two arms.

"What are you doing, Susan?" Natalie chuckled at the position the two found themselves in.

"Let go. Please." Susan made a futile attempt to remove Natalie from her person.

"Why?"

"I am hungry. Please let me go."

"I've told you before you should eat better at meals." Natalie moved her arms from Susan's neck down to her waist and pulled her back into position. Her grip suggesting that there was no room for argument. It wasn't long before she faintly heard crying. "Susan?"

"That's not fair." Susan choked out.

"What's not fair?" Natalie pulled a strand of Susan's hair back behind her ear.

"How was I supposed to know that I'd only get breakfast today? And then get a beating before being sent to bed without anything else to eat."

"Susan stop being melodramatic. I did not beat you. Did you not misbehave for the past month?"

"I don't understand why I can't see Andrew."

"He's not fit for you to breed with." Natalie said it as if she was stating that the sky was blue to a small child.

"Excuse me?" Susan looked back over her shoulder to stare at Natalie, not sure she had heard her correctly.

"Andrew is not a proper fit for you to mate with."

"I am not mating with any of you." Susan's voice began to rise as she continued on. "You can't make me. I don't care what you say."

Natalie placed a swift hand to Susan's thigh, effectively stopping her in the middle of her rant before her voice got into a yell. Susan moved her hand back to rub the spot but found Natalie's refusing to move. "That hurt."

"I've told you about yelling." Natalie said nonchalantly.

"I wasn't yelling."

"But you were getting there. Next time would you like me to continue and I can just take you over my knee for a few minutes?" Natalie began rubbing the spot that she just smacked.

"No." Susan said grudgingly as she gripped her pillow. "I am still hungry."

"Did no one bring you meals?"

"No." Susan felt the arms leave her and the bed lift as Natalie left the bed. "Where are you going?"

"You stay in bed. I'll be back in a bit."

Susan debated whether or not to get up, but she decided against it. Her backside was already sore from Natalie's temper today. She didn't want to risk getting in any more trouble with her.

A few minutes later Natalie walked back in with a plate of food and a glass of milk. She set them down on her night stand and crawled back into bed. Susan shortly found herself being placed in Natalie's lap. She hated it anytime that Natalie felt the need to position her so. She kept quiet as it only angered Natalie when she fought her on the issue. She felt no need to try Natalie's temper as a sandwich was offered to her.

Susan took a few bites and tried not to think about where she was at. "I will take care of today's mishap in the morning."

"You don't have to do that." Susan took another bite of her sandwich.

"Susan, how many times a day are you suppose to get fed?"

Natalie made her sound like some sort of pet. She felt like Natalie viewed her as a puppy. Someone was to take care of feeding and watering her while Natalie was away, and then when Natalie returned, she expected Susan to be oh so happy that she had returned. "Three."

"And did you not think I was punishing you this afternoon when you didn't get fed?"

"If you hadn't of locked me in, I could have just gotten myself something to eat." Natalie frowned at Susan's sudden disrespect and plucked the sandwich out of her hands. "I wasn't done. Give it back."

"I think you've had enough." Susan heard quite clearly what Natalie was saying. Natalie didn't care whether or not Susan finished the sandwich, but she refused to be talked to as if she had done something wrong here.

"I am not apologizing." Natalie lifted Susan off of her lap and placed her back on the bed before leaving the bed. Susan grabbed the plate the moment Natalie was far enough away for her to and finished off the sandwich.

"What are you doing?" Susan's voice quivered as she saw Natalie approaching the closet.

"Why so curious?"

"No reason." Susan pulled her knees up to her chest and began to chew on her bottom lip.

"I am picking out your clothes for tomorrow so there is not a fight in a few hours over what you're wearing for breakfast." Natalie spoke down like she was speaking to a child, and it infuriated Susan.

"Why can't I just wear the studded jeans with the purple top at the end of the closet?"

"Do you think that's appropriate to wear to eat with his majesty?"

"I don't see why I have to get all dressed up every time you and Mark want to eat together."

"Does that answer my question?"

"It's fine. It's breakfast. Not dinner. Not to mention Mark doesn't notice what I wear." Susan attempted to remain steady as she saw Natalie bring out the outfit that she had mentioned along with a belt. She eventually gave up and laid down, hoping Natalie would leave her alone. She breathed a sigh of relief as Natalie turned off the light and joined her in bed.

Susan tried not to squirm in her chair as she sat at breakfast. Natalie had already placed her hand on her knee once. Of course, Natalie had done that before Mark had come in and made Natalie move to sitting across from Susan instead of right next to her. Time was not wasted with words as Natalie moved upon the look Mark gave her when he entered the room.

Breakfast had been served within minutes of him walking in the room and taking his seat. Much to Susan's disgust a glass of goop was also brought to the table for her. Susan said not a word about and began diligently drinking it.

Natalie had promised her if she behaved herself today that she would give her something to make the pain go away this evening. She just had to get through breakfast, and then Natalie and Mark would both go to their offices. Then, she would be free to do what she pleased until lunch. Well, as long as it was in the compound.

She was now only allowed outside with an approved escort and Natalie's approval. When she had complained that Natalie was being unfair and she was capable of being outside on her own, Natalie simply replied that maybe next time she would think of her actions and the consequences that might accompany them. When Susan tried to argue her way out of it further, Natalie informed her that the subject was closed unless Susan believed she shouldn't be let out at all.

Susan finished the last of her food and chased it down with the last gulp of goop. She wanted to scream when another glass was brought out and set at her place. She looked up at Natalie questioningly. "You'll have two at meals every day until otherwise decided."

Susan wanted nothing more than to stand up, throw her chair, and start screaming. However, she remained sitting and didn't say a word. As much as she desired to throw the tantrum, she also knew where it would land her. She would end up right over Natalie's knee once again.

"Could I have a glass of juice?" Susan asked quietly, not quite trusting herself to stay out of trouble if she talked much louder.

Natalie nodded her head, and a glass of juice was soon handed to Susan from one of the servants. Susan alternated between the two, listening to what little conversation went on between Mark and Natalie.

"How long will the two of you be gone for?"

"We will only be gone a week. Unfortunately, we'll get back the night before the hunt."

"That's not going to give either of you much time to rest."

"I am aware. The publishing company and Susan's agent said it was the best that they could arrange unless we wanted to do it afterwards. "

"You're going to let me go still?"

"WE are going to go to make sure your end of the contract with them is upheld."

"I've got a meeting I have to get to." He placed a kiss on the top of Natalie's head before waking over to Susan and cusping her chin. "Mind Natalie."

"Ok." Susan agreed as Mark placed a kiss to her forehead, leaving her once again feeling like nothing more than a dog in their possession.

Natalie stood up when Mark left the room and stared at Susan for a minute. Susan picked up the glass and finished it off under Natalie's dreadful stare, hoping it would make her go away.

It did nothing of the sort. It only encourage Natalie's presence as she reached for Susan's hand before leading her back to her bedroom.

Susan walked into her room and was grateful to hear the door shut until she turned to see Natalie standing in front of it. She waited a minute before she began walking to her desk to write.

"You can strip from the waist down." Susan halted at these words and turned to gawk at Natalie.

"I behaved." Natalie expression didn't change. "Natalie, you can't. I minded my manners at breakfast, and I didn't say anything rude. I didn't even argue over my drink this morning. Please."

"Are you quite done? I don't recall asking about any of those things." Susan saw she was losing the battle and began to strip while fighting away tears. She wasn't going to give Natalie the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

Natalie, pleased to see Susan was giving in, went and turned down the covers of the bed. Susan was confused as she was led to the bed and positioned on her stomach. The blows she waited for never came as a cream was spread over her cheeks followed by an ice pack. The covers were placed on top of Susan before Natalie went to leave the room.

"Where are you going,Natalie?" Susan didn't bother to turn her head to watch Natalie, knowing she would be left alone in a few minutes.

"I have work to do while you take your nap."

" I don't want to take a nap."

"You will though. Someone will come get you for lunch."

Susan woke up to find a lunch tray sitting on her night stand and not a single other soul present other than her. She ate the lunch slowly before getting dressed and resigning herself to a book.

A few hours later when she was done reading and trying to overcome a writer's block, she heard a knock at the door and bid whoever it was to enter. She looked up to see Porter standing by the door.

"Natalie wanted me to apologize for not lunching with you. Both her and his majesty are caught up in a meeting that is running longer than was anticipated. I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk."

"Inside the compound?"

"If you'd like or we could go outside."

"Natalie wouldn't mind?"

"Natalie said that you knew her rules. She doesn't don't 'have a problem as long as you stay on the path and are with Johnathan or I."

"Let me get my shoes."

Susan held her shoes in her hands as she walked along the beach. Her feet sunk into the sand. She listened patiently as Porter told her different things about the island.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I know what it is like to be new to the island."

"I saw you transform. I know you're not chosen."

"No, I am not. My mom left the island before I was born. When my father found out about me, he came to fetch us. He told mother that he would allow her to stay but not I. Mother came back with us. I was five."

"Is your mother human?"

"No. We need to get back."

Susan walked back into her room to discover Natalie waiting by the window. She should the door and slipped her shoes off, putting them back into the closet. "Good evening, Natalie. How was your meeting?"

"Dull. We got very little accomplished. How was your day?"

"It was good. Thank you for letting me go outside."

"You're welcome. I am sure it provided to be a nice change from the past few days."

"It was." Susan stayed close to the closet. Her goal was to keep as much distance between the two of them.

"I would have appreciated if you hadn't left a mess when you went out though." Susan reflected on the words Natalie spoke and struggled to think of what Natalie was talking about. Susan looked around the room to see her notebook and pen resting on the bed where she had left them.

"I am sorry." She quickly went over to the bed and picked them before replacing them in her nightstand draw where she normally kept them.

Natalie made her way over to table in the room and indicated for Susan to do the same. Susan sat down and watched Natalie remove covers before a plate was handed to her.

"I packed your bags while I was waiting for you to return."

"Thank you." Susan took a bite. She wasn't surprised. It was just one more thing that Natalie was controlling in her life. It wouldn't have done any good for Susan to have packed herself. Natalie would have gone through it and repacked it.

"Porter and Johnathan will be accompanying us."

"What? Why?"

"Because I asked them to. I may have business that needs attended to, and I don't want you to be lonely should I be called away."

"You mean you don't want me misbehaving. I won't. I can behave without constant supervision. I promise."

"I'd expect no less from you, Susan, but I've already asked."

A/N: Sorry for the long absence. Thank you to Miss Reviewer for the wonderful review


	26. Book Tour

Dear Diary,

There is so much to tell, and yet, I find myself unable to decide where to begin. The book signing took up so much of my week. I knew I was doing well with book sells. I just never imagined that there would be so many people crowding the stores to get an autograph. The shelves were quite depleted when we left.

We had dinner with family Tuesday night. My mother really liked Porter. This seemed to please Natalie, but Johnathan was definitely not pleased about this fact.

I've always heard that snakes were deaf. Apparently, Natalie didn't acquire this aspect from whatever the hell it was she came from. Mother had me help her with getting dessert and coffee out of the kitchen. When we were doing so, she mentioned that Porter seemed like such a nice young man and she didn't understand why I wasn't dating him when he was far more suited for me than David had been.

Natalie acted like she was helping me with my coat as we were leaving and whispered in my ear, "see even your family agrees with my decision." She flicked her tongue against my ear before moving away. I wanted to scream and yell and tell her to stay the hell away from me, but I didn't. I couldn't. Truth be told I was powerless to do anything but go along with the lies she had told my parents that evening.

Had I have thrown a tantrum or told the truth I doubt very much that Natalie would have any problem taking me back to that God forsaken island and never letting me leave again. Would my family have even have believed this craziness that was becoming my life? I very much doubt. They would have laughed it off, thinking it was joke on the part of my overactive imagination.

I left with promises to call soon. The car ride back to the hotel was terrible. Natalie for the most part left me alone. She chose to sit on the opposite side of the car and stared at me. Johnathan, however, sat next to me and wouldn't leave me alone. It started out with him putting his hand on my knee. I was surprised that he allowed me to remove it. It wasn't long though before it found its way back to my knee and his fingers began tracing patterns. The entire trip turned into me removing his hand, only for it to return seconds later.

I went straight to my room and chose to ignore Natalie's presence once she arrived. It wasn't long before she made a comment about the slamming of the drawers and the attitude. It ended up turning into a fight when I told her that there wouldn't be anything to be upset over if everyone would learn to keep their hands to themselves and their tongues inside their mouths.

She didn't even make a comment on the yelling. It was like she was too pleased over the fact that my family liked them when I wanted them to hate them, especially her, as much as I did. It wasn't until I started calling her a conniving bitch did she react. She gripped my jaw hard enough that I thought she was going to crush it. It wasn't until she was close enough that her tongue hit against my ear every syllable did she say anything. "Those words are most unladylike, Susan. I know you don't mean them, and you are simply tired. Need I show you what happens when you use such words?"

I kept my mouth shut, refusing to reply. To be honest, I am not sure that I could have with how hard she was gripping.

"Hmmm?" She loosened her grip on my jaw just a tad bit, enough that I could reply without it doing damage but not enough that it didn't still hurt.

"No."

"And?"

"I am sorry." I swallowed the words as I said them. It was like swallowing bile. I had become so use to apologizing to her for things I wasn't really sorry for you would have thought it would have come as a second nature, but it didn't. The words burned the whole way up my throat and back down again. They left a horrible aftertaste in my mouth.

"Much better. I think you've just had too long of a day, and it's time for you to go to bed." Nothing would have pleased me more than to scream and yell at her, telling her that I am not a child and she is not my mother. Truth be told I was exhausted and bed sounded wonderful, but I don't want her running my life.

I probably would have just given in and gone to bed if it hadn't have been for the fact that she told my parents I was completely moving out of my apartment since I wasn't using it anyhow. She never even discussed it with me. She just decided and then told everyone else it was what I was doing. I refuse to be treated like some pet that she boss around however she sees fit. I headed for the bathroom the minute she let go of me.

"Where are you going, Susan?" She leaned against the dresser and stared at me. I could feel her eyes boring holes in my back. It was definitely not the time to argue.

"I need a shower."

I stayed in there until well after the water had gone cold. I was delaying getting out just to spite her. I was considering turning off the shower and sleeping in the tub when Natalie started knocking. "Susan, it's past time to get out."

I reluctantly turned off the shower and grabbed the nearest robe. If I had been rationally thinking, I would have brought in some clothes with me. Instead, I was forced to go out there in nothing more than the robe.

I never got to the dresser. Natalie grabbed me and sat me in her lap on the bed before she started brushing out my hair. "Natalie, not tonight. Please. I just want to get dressed and go to bed."

"I know, but I want to talk about what has you so upset this evening."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Susan." The hair brush kept its pace. Susan was thankful that Natalie hadn't tried to get her point across by pulling her hair as she had taken to doing.

"I don't want to fight."

"Then mind your manners and tell me what is wrong."

"You never ask me about anything. You told my parents I was moving out before I even knew anything about it."

"Next time I will try to remember to ask you before I decide on matters concerning you."

"Thank you, and I don't want Johnathan touching me or coming on anything else with us."

"I'll talk it over with Mark."

"Why can't you just send him home?"

"His majesty sent him to help keep you safe."

"You mean he sent him to keep me from running off because he knows I don't want Johnathan touching me."

"Susan, he cares a great deal about you, and I don't think you appreciate his majesty's attentions. I would like for you to make more of an effort to get to know him."

A/N: I am working on trying to get back to writing. Thinking about going back and revising all of my stories. Let me know what you think.


	27. Run

Susan felt her heart trying to beat out of her chest as her feet pounded against the ground. It was quiet. Too quiet. They were coming for her.

She didn't understand any of this. Natalie had told her the run was necessary to keep peach and promote possible mates.

Susan screamed when someone grabbed her arm. She went to punch the culprit, but he managed to subdue her. That didn't stop her from struggling and trying to free herself. Well, at least free herself as much as one could be free in all this madness.

"Susan, it's me. Porter. I am here to help you." Upon hearing those words, Susan gave up her struggle. She didn't like what was going on. She didn't trust it, but she knew she would much rather be in Porter's care for a week than Johnathan's or one of his likeminded buddies.

Susan awoke to the smell of pancakes and children laughing. She got up and navigated her way through the halls until she found the kitchen. A woman was standing at the stove chatting with a boy and a girl who appeared to be about six who were sitting at the table.

The woman was quite lovely and looked be about Susan's age. Susan believed she was until a man of about twenty walk through the kitchen, kissed the woman on the cheek, and said, "Mom, I am taking the twins with me."

The woman waved at him, and the little ones scampered off after the man. Susan stood there dumbfounded until the woman asked her if she was going to have a seat. She then set a plate in front of Susan before sitting herself.

"I am Naomi. Porter's mother. He went to get a few of your things. You look confused."

"I don't understand how you can be Porter's mother. You don't look old enough to be anyone's mother. Let alone Porter's mother."

"Didn't they explain to you how aging works around here?"

"No one explains anything to me. I am expected to go along with whatever they say and not cause any trouble."

"I suspect Natalie and Mark are the worst offenders."

"And Johnathan."

Naomi scrunched her face. "I won't even get started on him, but I will try to answer your questions that Natalie should have explained to you. Most of us don't age past twenty. Human don't age while they are here on the island. Unfortunately when they leave the island, they start aging again. They use to use some sort of drink to combat the effects of leaving."

"It is a nasty, horrible drink that Natalie is overly fond of. Why is it such a big deal that I was seeing Andrew?"

"You come from a world where monogamy is expected. Monogamy is neither expected nor regularly practiced here. Mark was probably worried that it would be a struggle to break a habit of monogamy if you were to be with Andrew. Andrew has been known to be very solitary and very monogamous. I assure you Mark is trying his hardest to be as fair as possible with you and everyone else. Do you have any other questions?"

"No. Thank you." Susan chewed her food and thought over everything she had just learned.

Susan had been with Porter's family for six days. It had been a nice change of pace. His mother had been so nice to her and his siblings had tried to include her in all their escapades.

Today the two six year olds were showing her all the good spots she had missed on the island during her stay here. Susan found it comical that they were going to show her all the best spots on the island when they weren't allowed to go further that where they could see the house.

"Well, well. Isn't this a nice surprise?" Susan turned to see Johnathan leaning against a tree. The little ones each grabbed a hand of hers.

"You can't have here. Porter brought her home to us."

"Porter cheated."

"HE DID NOT!" They shouted, eager to defend their brother.

"Maybe I knew the way and headed here."

"You know the way to my place. You didn't head there."

"Why would I? Every time I am around you you're nothing but mean and violent. You certainly weren't nice to me the last time I was there."

"I could be different."

"I doubt that."

"Let me prove it. Let me take you to dinner."

"I can't. Natalie told me I couldn't go within anyone else this week."

The children let go of her hands and ran towards the house when Johnathan pounced to grab both of her arms. "What does it matter that he got to you first? He cheated. It doesn't count."

"You're hurting me. Please let go." Johnathan's grip lessened, but he didn't let go.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to. Let me take you to dinner."

"I'll think about it. Not tonight."

"Let her go." Porter walked towards them. Johnathan smiled before releasing Susan and walking off into the woods.

Natalie walked through the door and towards the kitchen. She could hear Susan and Naomi chatting with each other. It sounded like she had come to accept her situation with the run.

"Have you been behaving?" Susan turned to find Natalie standing in the doorway.

"Susan has been absolutely delightful to have around. You should bring her by more often."

"We'll see. Do you have everything ready, Susan?"

"Yes." Susan went to get her bags and went to load them into the jeep that Natalie had brought along with her.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since and update and then to have this update only be sort of a filler chapter.


	28. New Addition

Susan opened the door and was surprised to see Natalie with several men sitting in the dark. The light from a projector was the only light to be seen in the room.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She moved to close the door, hopeful that she wouldn't get in trouble later for interrupting whatever was going on.

"Come here, Susan." Upon hearing not Natalie's but Mark's voice, she shut the door and walked further into the room. She stopped by the chair he was sitting in.

"Yes, your majesty?" Natalie had told her that she could call him Mark in private, but in the company of others, he was to be addressed as his majesty. She had a few other things that she would have like to have called him when instead of answering her he dragged her onto his lap.

"I haven't seen her before. Is she new, Markus?" Susan didn't recognize the man who spoke, but he must have been on good standing to be able to call Mark by his name.

"Yes, Natalie found her. She's only been with us for a few months."

"Natalie has excellent taste." Oh God, that was the last thing that Susan wanted or needed. She didn't need anyone else interested in her.

"Most excellent taste." Mark moved a piece of Susan's hair behind her ear. "Unfortunately, Susan has an ornery streak in her that we have to work on. Isn't that right, Susan?"

"Yes, sir." She had a feeling now was not the time to be disobedient, but all she wanted was to excuse herself and grab a book out of the library before going back to her room.

"She seems to be well enough behaved." The man smiled at her playfully.

"Susan, this is Aegir. He rules a second island in the Bermuda, but mostly he rules the waters between here and there. One of his men is interested in a young lady, but since their island doesn't have a functional compound he needs not only Aegir's approval but mine as well." Susan didn't want to hear this. She didn't want someone else sharing her misfortunate. "So tell me about this woman."

Everyone turned their attention to the man by the screen at the front of the room. Susan realized that she wasn't going where until Mark was ready to leave. Susan could tell the man at the front of the room was definitely use to being listened to. Probably someone at the top of Aegir's chain of command.

"Catherine Ama Whiteshire. Born to Kairavini Whiteshire, also known as Vini, and Kyle Whiteshire. She is currently in her second year at South Caroline, rather indecisive on her major. She's taken classes in everything from electrical engineering to marine biology. 3.9 GPA. Works part time at Macy's. Volunteers 20 hours a week at various places."

Susan didn't want to hear anymore. Catherine sounded like she had such a bright future ahead of her. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

"Dad." Susan's attention was drawn to one of the young men addressing Mark.

"What is it, James?" Mark really didn't care who the girl was. As long as she didn't cause any trouble when she came here, he didn't care about her staying.

"I think she might be mine."

"What?"

"I knew Whiteshire when we served together, and the timeline of her birth Vini would have got pregnant right around the time we split up. It's possible that she's mine and not Whiteshire's."

Mark's interest in the girl had just gone way up. Females being born were rare enough, but there than Annie there hadn't been a female raptor born in over two hundred years. If she was James, she would be his first granddaughter.

"I've heard enough. Unless anyone has an objection to her coming, an extraction team can be sent for her when you are ready for her to come."

"Thank you, Sir."

Susan was getting darn sick of this. She wished Aegir and all of his people would leave. Since the night in the library, other than the bathroom, she had not been let out of Natalie or Mark's sight. She didn't understand what the big deal was. Natalie had finally told her that Mark didn't want one of them trying to steal her.

It was ridiculous. She wasn't going with these people. She didn't want to be with them anymore than she wanted to be with Mark and Natalie.

The doors to the dining room opened, and Susan to turned to watch four men walk towards the table. By the looks of the camo pants and the black shirts, she was guessing they were the extraction team. The forming bruises on their face and the one's reset news didn't look good. Susan wondered what sort of trouble they had gotten themselves into.

"Trouble?" Mark sounded a bit amused at the whole situation.

"We were misinformed. We were told that we were simply picking up a 20 year old college student. We were not informed that she had any combat training."

"Sir, I swear I couldn't find anything about this in any of the research I did on her. Nothing in the observations."

"It's perfectly fine. Is she hurt?" Mark wasn't concerned about the extraction team. He was more worried about her accumulating to the island, especially if she was James' child, than one of them getting hurt.

"There may be some bruising, but nothing that won't clear up in a few days." He lifted the file in his hands. "The doctor asked me to give you this."

Mark took it and read the contents once. Then he read it again. The third time he read it very slowly. Surely, it couldn't right. There had to be some sort of mistake.

"What is it, Markus?" Aegir asked, expecting there to be something seriously wrong with the girl. Would they be shipping her back? Despite how hard it was for Aegir to admit, his people and Markus's needed breeders, even if they were human. The fertility rate for both sexes was low among their people.

Mark handed the file over to Aegir and waited for his reaction. Aegir read it repeatedly, finding it just as hard to believe. How was it possible?

"What's wrong, your majesty?" It seemed like the appropriate response at the time. Worse case scenario she got a lecture. Best case she got sent to her room to be alone.

"It would seem that Aegir and I share a common descendent."

"What makes you think that?"

"Everyone who comes here has blood tests ran. DNA has been standard for the past few decades. According to hers, James is her biological father. It also came back with Aegir and me as grandfathers. Aegir, any ideas?"

"What was her maternal grandmother's name?"

"It's Susan Reynolds. She was a Jamison before she got married."

"Ah, Susan. Is she still alive?"

"Yes."

"Sir, I am sorry to interrupt, but Catherine is missing."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Catherine's feet hit against the ground. She stopped long enough to catch her breath and to listen to her surroundings. An alarm had sounded somewhere. She was guessing it was for her. She had a good thirty minute head start before it had sounded.

What was this place? Who had gone through all this trouble? And what the hell did they want with her?

She started running again when she heard footsteps approaching. She needed somewhere to hide. She couldn't keep going for much longer. Oh why had she quit running every morning with Anja?

She found a tree that provided enough cover, but it didn't look too hard to climb. It wasn't long before two men walked below the tree. She waited until the echo of their footsteps was only a distant memory before she dropped down out of the tree.

She started running and didn't get far before she was surrounded. When they went after her, Catherine reacted by fighting back. The fight seemed to last forever until final something hit her in the back of the head and the world went black.

She awoke to find four men carrying her into a room. Despite all of the spinning the room was doing, she could make out that it was a library. She timed their movements enough to move her leg enough to pull it out of the one man's arm and kick him in the back.

The man uttered out a few curses before trying to grab her leg again. Apparently the curses upset someone enough that they shouted at the men to let Catherine down.

The three men who still had hold on her sit her down gently. The one grabbed her arm and stirred her towards the men that were sitting in chairs next to the fire. Catherine paled before she sat herself in shock.

A/N: Let me know what you think. For those of you reading I'll Wake Up Tomorrow, this is the first chapter of Love is all I want for you. The two stories will occasionally overlap, but each will take its own path.


End file.
